A Roman Holiday
by Liliumscribe
Summary: 6 years on, Chiaki and Nodame are in Rome. How will they face the future as an engaged couple? Kidnapping, revenge, sweet nothings. Could it be we have ourselves a kissing book? Read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A Roman Holiday**

_This story cried out to be written... it haunted me until I put pen to paper. This is an entirely new story, not a follow-up to Cat's in the Cradle. It is set 6-7 years in the future.  
_

_Acknowledgements: Nodame and Chiaki are the invention of Tomoko Ninomiya. Maltovia, I borrowed from the late W E Johns. The setting of Rome was inspired by my admiration for Audrey Hepburn and William Wyler's gorgeous 1953 film. Respectful apologies to the Imperial House of Japan for dragging them into this madcap tale._

_As usual, all the mistakes are mine…_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"What?… So what you're really saying is that I'm going to be mainly on my own?"

"You didn't have to come, you know."

"Of course I had to… I've never been to Italy before much less Rome. Besides, I need a holiday."

Well, he knew he couldn't begrudge her that. She had worked very hard leading up to the Daniel Tilburn International Piano Competition and was deserving of a break. But he made it clear to her that he was on assignment and not in Rome to fritter away his time as a tourist.

Chiaki Shinichi had been invited to be guest conductor for the Santa Cecilia Academy of Rome Orchestra to commemorate the visit of the Crown Prince of the Imperial House of Japan to Rome. It was a great honour and one, he knew, that was not bestowed lightly. Although only 29, he had already received more than his fair share of accolades and had already performed as guest conductor and principal conductor at several highly regarded orchestras. His longest stint was with the Roux Marlet orchestra in Paris where he was credited with saving it from musical ignominy. Although there was no doubt that Chiaki was especially gifted, he himself knew that he had earned his reputation with a mix of blood, sweat and tears. Young though he was, he had achieved a great deal through sheer hard work.

The woman who was with him, although only a year younger than himself, seemed to have possessed the secret to lasting youthfulness. Unlike many of her peers, she exuded an undeniable feeling of unworldliness. On first glance, it was easy to conclude that they were a strange pairing but on closer examination, one could see an unmistakable affection which, some would say, had been tested and forged by the slings and arrows of time. Chiaki was not a man prone to bouts of impulsive behaviour and publicly appeared to be a stoic figure especially in contrast to the mercurial and exuberant free spirit that was his constant companion. To say that he tamed her would not be completely true as it was more the case that they transformed one another and brought out the best in one another. To the casual observer, he did not appear to be a man in love least of all with the unconventional ingénue he was engaged to.

The unsophisticated, unpretentious individual was Noda Megumi, better known to her friends and acquaintances by her portmanteau, Nodame. Though she had not yet achieved the star status of her partner, she was a pianist of distinction in her own right, recently being the silver medalist in the Daniel Tilburn International Piano Competition. She had patiently waited over 6 years for him to finally ask for her hand but hadn't been sure at first if they were really (and finally) engaged. However, a double carat diamond ring was cast in her direction which seemed to seal the deal for all concerned. Of course, part of the deal was that she would go for the Tilburn and reach the finals. She, with her customary shattering display of technique did one better and took the silver. Oddly, instead of being ecstatic at taking a prize in one of the most prestigious piano competitions in the world, she was simply satisfied that she had not disgraced her future husband.

They were polar opposites and yet somehow fate or the Creator, with an unexpected sense of humour, had brought them together. Their universes collided and she encroached into his world despite his continual resistance to her invasion. Bit by bit, she chipped away at that resistance and eventually won his heart. No one was more surprised that he when he realized how much he needed her. While his aviatophobia had more or less dissipated, he hated traveling without her for reasons known only to himself. The music never sounded the same and an aching emptiness assailed him every time they were separated for long periods of time. This, he felt acutely while guest conducting at the London Philharmonic and while she was preparing for the Tilburn Competition. Twice, during that time, he had seriously considered leaving London on impulse. However, Chiaki never told her. Each time, he stopped himself from going, remembering that she had yet to make her mark on the world stage and that his going would only be a selfish distraction. When she took the silver medal for the Tilburn, all he could think about was how much he missed her and how eager he was to have her back by his side. Again, he did not tell her except to congratulate her on a great performance. He also neglected to tell her that he had been carrying the engagement ring for over 2 years, waiting for the right moment to ask. At the time when she mentioned that she would be going for the Tilburn, all he said to her in response was, "We should think about getting married after that." No drum rolls, no violins… just a casual reference to matrimony, and his hand secretly fingering the little velvet box inside his overcoat.

On this particular evening, they were having dinner at Salieri's, renowned for its fine dining specializing in seafood. Anybody who was anybody in Rome, came to Salieri's at one time or another. They were both there as guests of the orchestra. Unfortunately for them, other members of the orchestra frequented the place as well. Due to his celebrity status, they also provided fodder for the gossip mongers who were busily scrutinizing their every move.

"So that's Chiaki? What's he like?"

"Pretty much what you'd expect from his reputation. Brilliant obviously and a hard task master.

"Who is that with Chiaki?"

"His fiancée, I expect. She sat in at rehearsals the entire morning."

"_She_… is his fiancée? Not exactly what I envisaged for a man of his more sophisticated palate."

"I thought the same. But after rehearsal, she went backstage and started tinkering on the piano and played the entire first movement in one sitting."

"In one sitting?"

"Yes. He then went over to her and said something like 'Have you memorized the entire first movement already?' She nodded and he just stood there next to the piano until she finished."

"She memorized the first movement from the rehearsal?"

"Apparently. Anyway, when she finished, he leaned over and kissed her and introduced her as his fiancée, Megumi Noda.

"Megumi Noda? The name rings a bell."

"The silver medalist for this year's Tilburn."

"She? I find that hard to believe."

"Wait till you hear her play."

For a man who valued his privacy, celebrity status did not sit well with Chiaki, which he acknowledged was the drawback of his profession. He was hoping to enjoy a quiet moment with Nodame over dinner but could feel the stares of his fellow diners directed at them the entire time. He was beginning to wonder if it wouldn't have been better if they had just ordered room service at the hotel. Nodame being Nodame, however, took it in her stride, completely oblivious to the attention that she was drawing but giving her complete attention to the delectable lobster in front of her. Chiaki's discomfiture, however, was increasing as the evening progressed as he kept meeting well-meaning acquaintances or eager music lovers who just happen to pass by their table. Also, he had tickets to the opera for that evening, which he had intended as a surprise for her.

"Nodame, we have to go or we'll be late." He spoke in low, urgent tones.

"Go? Where are we going?" Nodame was still wrestling with the remaining anatomical parts of the lobster.

"To the opera."

"To the opera?!" She exclaimed through an inch of lobster flesh.

"Ssssshh… Not so loud. Hurry it up, won't you?"

"I can't enjoy it properly if I'm in a hurry." Nodame grumbled. "You should have told me."

Still, in a short period of time, she managed to do it justice. Chiaki had to smile. Nodame did like her food and it would have taken a dozen wild horses to pry it off her.

"I was hoping to have dessert…"

"You can always have it later. The opera awaits. Come on…" Chiaki virtually had to drag her off the table.

"What are we going to see?"

"_The Marriage of Figaro_."

"A Mozart comedy… good… Why didn't you tell me about it beforehand and give me some warning?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Well, it worked, I'm surprised. Don't know if I'm dressed right though." She commented, looking up and down the dress she was wearing.

"You look fine. But there's spot of Hollandaise sauce on your chin."

"Ack, gyabo! Now you tell me." She said, frantically searching for her compact.

"Never mind, I'll handle it." Pulling out his own handkerchief, he took the offending spot off. "You're such a messy eater." He chided gently.

"Yeah, well, you hurried me, didn't you?" She grumbled trying to patch her make up.

"Blast, where's a taxi when you need one?" Chiaki wondered, scanning up and down the street.

Nevertheless, they managed to arrive at the Teatro dell'Opera di Roma with plenty of time to spare. By then Nodame had settled into the idea and was looking forward to, with some relish, watching an Italian opera in Italy. In fact, the last time she saw an opera was 2 years ago, when Chiaki took her to see Puccini's _Madama Butterfly_ in New York and she had sobbed from the second half of the final act until they arrived at her hotel room.  
"It's just a story…" He had said.

"But it's so sad… not being loved as much as she loved." She had wailed piteously. It was then he experienced a pang or two of guilt and wondered if Nodame was projecting from her own experience.

Tonight, however, they were watching a comedy and he wondered what her reaction was going to be. Being with Nodame was akin to riding on a rollercoaster for the first time. Although she had mellowed slightly in the last few years, she still embraced life with both hands and saw every little thing as something of an adventure. Her infectious energy for life had invaded his soul in spite of every demonstration of antipathy on his part. For better or for worse, Chiaki knew that wherever the journey took him, he knew that he just had to see the world through her eyes.

* * *

"Don't ask me again, Albert, I can't do it." 

"Marina, you know how I feel."

"Yes, Albert… but with the way things are…"

"For crying out loud, this is the twenty-first century, Marina."

"Maltovia is proud of her history and traditions."

"Maltovia and her traditions can all go to…"

"Stop it Albert – you're not making things any easier. I don't want to talk about it now. This is neither the time nor place."

* * *

Nodame took off to the ladies room during the intermission, with the overture still swirling around in her head. Humming it buoyantly, she sauntered past a tall, regal-looking young woman who took on a proud bearing and had the most profoundly sorrowful eyes. As they walked past one another, she flashed Nodame a look that spoke of heartfelt anguish and resentment. Nodame was taken aback. What did this fantastically beautiful, elegant creature with hair like spun gold have against her or anyone else for that matter? She would have the world at her feet. Yet she was sure that she did not mistake that fleeting look of hostility. Those eyes… the pain… Nodame thought she would never forget the way they looked at her.

* * *

"What took you so long? There were people I wanted you to meet." Chiaki demanded. 

"Senpai… there was this beautiful girl… the most beautiful girl I have ever seen…" Nodame looked bedazzled.

"Huh?"

"She looked like a princess from a fairytale – like Rapunzel with the golden hair."

"Huh? Are you talking about the opera?" Chiaki was mystified.

"No, no… it was this girl… no, not just a girl… She was a lady… outside the rest room. I'm so glad you didn't see her, senpai, or you'd forget me in an instant."

"Nobody can be that beautiful." _Idiot. After all this time…_

"But _she_ was…"

"Anyway, it's time to go back in." He took her hand, gave it a gentle squeeze and slipped his arm around her waist. She understood that he was trying to reassure her and rested her head against his shoulders. Together, they walked back to their seats.

* * *

"So what did you think… of the opera, that is?" 

Chiaki and Nodame had decided to take a stroll back to their hotel and enjoy the sights on the way back. Nodame was still humming the final aria.

"It's interesting, isn't it? So comical and so sad at the same time. People not appreciating what they have until they think they are about to lose it." She said thoughtfully.

"The original play was written as a satire about the aristocracy but Mozart's librettist Lorenzo de Ponte cleverly stayed clear of any overt political content. I suppose what you say fits in with that. People in positions of power or with power don't often think how their actions can affect those around them… they are corrupted by the power they have and abuse it."

"I was thinking more about love... still... I would hate to be someone with any political power… much less an aristocrat… To become a slave to all that power. It's a terrible position to be in."

"No chance of that happening… we're just musicians…"

"But as musicians, we have the power to do good… to move people and to make them forget their troubles… if only for a moment."

_And people wonder why I'm with her. _

They walked a little further and sat down for a moment's rest.

"How do you like Rome?" He turned to her and asked.

"It's wonderful…" Nodame gushed happily. "Walking along the streets here with you , surrounded by the night lights… it's so romantic. Just like Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck."

She gave a loud satisfied sigh. "Do you think anyone will mind if I just stretched out here on the bench and went to sleep under the stars?"

"Don't be silly… We have to keep going otherwise I'm not going to get enough sleep."

"Whaaat… already?"

"Tomorrow's a big day for me… more rehearsals in the morning…. Unlike you, I don't have the luxury of sleeping in. Besides that, we're attending a dinner reception in the evening at the Japanese embassy."

"We? I'm invited?"

"Well, I'm invited and since you're my… er… fiancée, it is expected that you'll be accompanying me." _It's still strange to think of us as being engaged. But nice…_

"Gyabo! Senpai, why didn't you tell me earlier? I have nothing to wear for such an occasion!" Nodame wailed. "I'm on holiday… remember?" She was in panic mode now.

Chiaki wondered at his own forgetfulness. "Can't you just wear what you're wearing to my performance?"

"Are you serious? I can't wear the same thing twice on two such important occasions?! It's embarrassing. You don't want people thinking that your fiancée is some kind of inelegant lout."

_Too late…_

"Alright, alright. Go and get something in the morning – within reason." He placated.

She suddenly became quiet.

"Senpai…" She said softly.

"Huh?"

"I liked it when you called me your fiancée." She said almost shyly. "It's almost as good as 'wife'. _Almost_." She emphasized the last part meaningfully.

"We can stay engaged permanently if you like." He teased.

"No way! So don't get any ideas." With a flash of defiance, she strode off in a huff. Grinning impishly, he ran to catch up with her. With practiced dexterity, he managed to slip his arms around her.

"Idiot… as if I will…" He remarked before kissing her lightly on the hair.

* * *

"How can I help you, miss?" A polite, well-spoken and well-groomed female came up to her. 

"Er… I'm looking for a dress…" _Ack! This sales assistant dresses better than I do._

"What's the occasion… perhaps I can help you…"

"I'm attending a dinner reception tonight at the Japanese embassy."

"Something formal then."

"I suppose so."

"Why don't you come this way with me? We might have something appropriate for you."

Nodame was a nervous wreck. She had been wandering in and out of several boutiques on this street and felt like a child rambling through a forest strewn with blooming wild flowers, while wondering which ones to pick. In short, she was stumped. Everything looked so good. Up to now, her mother made most of her formal wear, so she'd never really given much thought to her apparel.

She did feel relieved when the sales assistant took charge but for 2 hours she felt like a much abused mannequin. Although there was something magical about trying on beautiful things, she was more than relieved when they (the shop assistant, manager and herself) all finally agreed on something. The price tag nagged at her – senpai was going to divorce her before they were married. Then she thought about her competition prize money. She sighed. It was nice to have some money for a change. Granted, this was probably the most expensive dress she'd ever bought but it was to her mind, worth every cent. She hoped senpai would like it and of course, the Crown Prince as well. Afterall, the reception was held for his benefit.

As she went to the counter to pay for her purchase, she noticed that there was a different atmosphere in the store. A young lady followed by her entire entourage had burst in and there was a buzz of activity around her. Nodame's interest was piqued and she stood tiptoed as she tried peering over the swarm that had gathered around this obviously important person. She gasped when she realized who it was. It was that exquisite lady from the opera. Now, that she was able to study her further, Nodame realized that she was quite young but her regal mien gave the impression that she was a little older than she was.

"Who is that person?" She whispered to the sales assistant.

"Oh, that is…" The sales assistant lowered her voice discreetly. Before she could say anything more, the manager came over.

"Anna, if you've finished here, you're needed in Room 6. Go now." He barked.

"Sorry, I have to go… but your dress will be delivered to your hotel at around 4. Good luck, miss!"

"Thank you."

By now, the staff at the entire store was at the beck and call of the illustrious personage that had come in. Nodame folded her receipt and walked out of the boutique, still wondering who this impressive creature was.

* * *

A voice squeaked through the speakers in a dark, dank room. 

_All preparations for Operation Fire Storm are in place. Awaiting your orders to begin._

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We've talked about it already."

"But if we get caught…"

"We won't…"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I have been planning this for over a year."

"This is Fire Storm headquarters… you have permission to go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pacing around Nodame's room, Chiaki wondered why it always took women such a long time to get ready. He had been already waiting for over half an hour in her room and she was still closeted in the bathroom.

"What's going on in there? Why are you taking so long?" He shouted at the bathroom impatiently.

"If I am going to meet a prince, I need to look presentable." was the answer he got.

Chiaki sighed and resigned himself to another half hour wait. At least she was making the effort. As he tapped on the sofa in the room, he mulled over the day's events. Rehearsals were coming along nicely and he felt more relaxed now that he sensed that the orchestra was gradually becoming more in tune with his objectives. Mostly he was happy that she was finally here with him although he made a show of being unconcerned. The truth was, he couldn't bear the thought of sitting another stint out on his own.

His thoughts flew to where they would live after the wedding. They had talked about returning to Paris or Prague but nothing had been finalized. Still, with her committed to a concert tour in relation to her Tilburn win, he suspected that there would be more traveling ahead of them. He had considered taking a sabbatical… and accompanying her on the concert tour. Then there was the option of picking up guest conductor spots along the way in places that wouldn't take him too far from her. Chiaki was so caught up in pondering over the future that he did not hear her approach.

"So what do you think?" Nodame did a twirl as she stood at the entrance of the room.

Chiaki was rendered speechless. The sight of Nodame in a turquoise, halter style gown clinging to the curves of her slender figure took his breath away. Her pale skin glistened with the intricate beading along the plunging neckline. This dress, somehow, managed to bring out the sensual femininity that had been lurking behind the ingénue façade.

_Noda Megumi… you never cease to amaze me._

"Well…" She looked at him expectantly.

"You look…" He was too awestruck to be lucid. "Nice." He turned away lightly to catch his breath. _Nice? _

"What's wrong, senpai… Don't you like it?" Nodame was puzzled by his reaction.

_Like it? There are no words to describe how much I do._

"I do… it's just that you look different." _Shinichi, you are acting like a first class idiot because of a dress._

He got up and moved towards her to give her a peck on the cheek. Being that close to her, the scent of violets, lavender and her own familiar scent was a major assault on his senses. He felt strange internal stirrings that were calling for him to take her into his arms and meet those lips with all the passion he could muster. To his own dismay, he chose to ignore the urgings of his heart.

"You look lovely… really…" He tried again after recovering his wits. "Now, let's go see a prince." He added and offered his arm.

_However am I going to survive the evening?_

Chiaki kept his thoughts to himself the entire journey, fearful of what he might let slip. Nodame could sense that he was preoccupied and for the first time in a long time, she felt shut out.

"Sen… Shinichi, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine…" He remarked absent-mindedly. "Don't worry."

"How was today's rehearsal?" She probed.

"Fine." He replied before falling back into his pensive mood.

Nodame assumed that Chiaki was in one of his uncommunicative moods but couldn't think what had brought it on. He seemed alright earlier. She knew it was hopeless trying to get him to talk on such occasions and passed the rest of the journey looking out the window.

Chiaki was lost in his thoughts… wondering why an attractive dress would evoke such strong emotions inside of him. There was no denying it, she looked stunning and he was left breathless and trembling. But why was he amazed? He thought he knew every aspect of her and yet…

For the longest time, everyone and himself included, believed it was mostly about the music. Undoubtedly music had brought them together… nothing was more pleasing than to hear her play. She brought the joys of music back into his life, reminding him all those years ago what it was all about. He grown to care for her and accept her curious ways but it struck him at that moment that he'd always underestimated her… time and time again... Now, it finally hit home to him that in spite of all the roles she had played in his life… he never really knew that he was marrying a beautiful, desirable woman. That it should terrify him so, troubled him greatly.

Chiaki didn't know what to think. Right from the beginning, he had always struggled with his feelings for her and to find a place for her in his life. He never doubted that he wanted her close and even more recently, to spend the rest of his life with her. It had never been an ordinary relationship to begin with… but now, to see her as an object of desire as much as anything else was a major paradigm shift in the internal workings of Chiaki Shinichi and it shook him to the core.

In short, he wanted her and he was afraid. Afraid of what he might do and afraid of what he would be capable of. Afraid that he would lose sight of the woman he cared for deeply. It was a part of himself he was not well-acquainted with.

Whether he wanted to or not, he had to come to terms with it. The woman next to him was too precious to him to run away from. Nor did he want to. He had to find a way of dealing with these new found feelings without losing control or pushing her away.

* * *

"This place looks spectacular… feels like a palace." Nodame exclaimed as they made their way through stretches of corridor before arriving at their destination. "Better than I imagined." 

"I think it was a palace once…" Chiaki said, referring to the embassy.

"It's so exciting… almost like being in a fairy tale."

Walking through a double door entrance, they were led into a large ballroom, furnished with the finest, modern and ancient, that money could buy. Under the glittering chandeliers, the room was populated with local and international dignitaries or other very important persons. Nodame didn't know a soul and it finally sank in that she was about to rub shoulders with people who may or may not determine the future of the world.

"Senpai, I'm dying here... I look at all these elegant women in their gorgeous gowns and fine jewellery and I feel absolutely provincial…" Nodame clutched on to Chiaki as if in deathly fear for her life.

"Don't be silly. It's my first time meeting royalty too. As I said before… you look… fine." _Don't you see it, you are the most beautiful woman in this room._

"I just know I'm going to say the wrong thing." She was quaking in her heels.

"It's alright… I'll do the talking." He said, reassuringly. "You'll be fine."

"I don't know how you can be so calm about everything."

"Not everything." He said cryptically. "Nodame, you've performed in front of hundreds and everything depended on you… this is nothing, by comparison."

"It's different because in that situation I'm performing. The music helps me shut everything out. I'm only thinking about the music and how to convey it to the audience."

"Well, it's no different really. Everyone here is performing too. They are all assuming some kind of role in relation to this event. We are all here to pay tribute to the Crown Prince. We use all the right words to make him feel important. On occasions like this, the attention is on the guest-of-honour and how to honour him. That's what's important."

"I'll try to remember…"

"Nodame…" Before he could say another word, they were interrupted by the Japanese ambassador to Rome. He was accompanied by three other men – the first, Nodame recognized as the Crown Prince of Japan, the second, a Caucasian, who was about the same age (in his mid 40s) and the third, also a Caucasian, appeared to be the oldest, which she guessed was around 50.

"Chiaki, let me present you to His Highness, the Crown Prince of the Imperial House of Japan. Your highness, may I present Chiaki Shinichi, who will be the guest conductor at Saturday night's performance."

"Your Highness." Chiaki bowing respectfully.

"I'm looking forward to it, Chiaki." The Crown Prince said enthusiastically. "I've heard so much about you."

Drawing Chiaki's attention to the second member of this distinguished group, the ambassador said,

"This is Maximillian, Prince of Maltovia. He is a good friend of His Highness."

"We were at Cambridge together." The Crown Prince added.

"Mr Chiaki… I had the privilege of seeing you conduct with the London Philharmonic last year. It was a wonderfully energetic performance." The Prince of Maltovia remarked.

"Thank you, Your Highness." _Maltovia?_ It didn't ring any bells with Chiaki.

"Where's Maltovia?" Nodame spoke up with great curiosity, forgetting herself.

The third member of the party, who was looking bored, immediately brightened.

"Now, who is this ravishing creature?" He flashed her a brilliant smile.

Chiaki's protective hackles emerged at once. He eyed the older gentleman warily.

"Your Excellency, Your Highnesses, may I present my fiancée, Miss Megumi Noda."

"The silver medalist at this year's Tilburn Competition? Better and better. You and I have so much to talk about." The same man exclaimed gleefully. "My dear, your performance of _La Campanella_ was riveting."

Prince Maximillian cleared his throat. "I must apologize for my cousin's lack of manners, Miss Noda." He shot his cousin a disapproving look. "He is an amateur musicologist and the Minister for the Arts in my country. May I present to you, Count Boris Steinhausen."

"Your highness, I am sure the Count means well and only means to pay me a compliment." Nodame put on her most feminine poise.

Chiaki was surprised… her English had improved quite a lot.

"What a charming creature and fine figure of a woman too." Count Boris chuckled heartily. "Chiaki, you're a lucky fellow."

Shinichi nodded. Inwardly, he was fuming. _Sheesh, another Stresemann. If you weren't a count…_

"I'm sure you won't mind then, if I steal her from you for a few minutes. I'd like to discuss one or two things with Miss Noda here." The count winked in Chiaki's direction and whisked Nodame over to the other side of the room. She smiled and nodded to Shinichi assuring him that she would be fine.

The Prince of Maltovia looked very apologetic. "I'm sorry Mr Chiaki… my cousin has only two real passions in life – music and women. But don't let it get to you… at his age, his bark is worse than his bite.

Chiaki nodded and felt sorry too. The thought of that man with his hands on Nodame made his stomach turn several times over. Still, the count was right about one thing, Nodame did look ravishing.

* * *

Nodame had a hard time getting away from Count Boris, who lived up to his reputation as a lascivious boor. He had made several attempts to get physically intimate with her… Twice he tried putting his hand on her knee and once even he shamelessly brushed against her breasts. She had seriously considered punching him in the groin and hitting him between the eyes but thought better of it lest it became the cause of a major international incident. In the end, she settled for a white lie about needing to go to the ladies room. She took off as quickly as her heels and dress would let her. After running for a minute or two, she realized that she was completely lost in the labyrinth of corridors. To her great relief, she heard some noises some doors down and followed them. Peering through the door, she saw two boy in the room playing video games. 

"Can you boys tell me where the reception area is? I seem to be lost."

One of them pointed to her left. Curious to see what they were doing, she looked over their shoulders and exclaimed delightedly, "_Puri Gorota!_ Can I have a turn?"

* * *

Chiaki, with clenched fists by his side, went looking for Nodame. 

_If that geezer so much as lays a finger on her, I will personally kill him myself. International relations be damned._

To his relief and annoyance, the Count appeared to be half drunk and was chatting up the Spanish ambassador's wife. Nodame, on the other hand, was no where to be seen.

_I wonder where she's got to.  
_

* * *

Nodame, meanwhile, was doing battle with the Japanese ambassador's two sons on their Playstation. 

"I win again!" She cried out jubilantly.

"Aunty, you're really good this."

"Of course. I am an expert on all things _Puri Gorota_." She declared smugly. "But I'm not that old… just call me Nodame."

Nodame didn't have much time to enjoy her triumph before, Chiaki burst into the room.

"Nodame! Is this where you've been all this time? I have been everywhere looking for you." He chided. "I even commandeered some of the security people to help."

Nodame looked a little sheepish. "I guess I got carried away."

"You're missing dinner, you know. Food…"

"Ack, I can't have that. Well, thank you boys for a great game but Nodame has to got now."

"Come back again, Nodame."

She waved to her new friends and followed Chiaki out of the room.

"I see you got away from the Count." He commented.

"Not too easily, I can tell you. I was tempted several times to hit him."

Chiaki grinned. _I needn't have worried. _

"What did he want?"

"To talk about touring his country, putting on concerts. He seemed quite genuine about that."

"What did you say?"

"That I'd consider it if he put it into a contract. But only after the wedding. I was adamant about that. That was when he started to come on to me. If he hadn't been some foreign dignitary, I would have put an end to his womanizing for good."

"That's my girl."

"That's what I told him but he didn't seem to think care that I was engaged to be married."

"Men like that don't usually."

"Senpai… you weren't actually worried, were you?"

"Just a little…"

"Only a little?"

"Alright, more than a little." Chiaki reluctantly conceded.

"Hmm…" Nodame looked unconvinced.

"I was very worried about you. Happy now?"

"Very." She flung her arms over his shoulders and kissed him on the right cheek. The sight of her in _that_ dress, the smell of violets and lavender and her tender touch were the _coup de grace_. Any inhibitions that he had before were cast aside. Before she could pull away, he locked her into an embrace and crushed her lips with his. It was as if the dam broke and the torrents rushed in. Nodame had no idea what was happening but she allowed herself to be swept by the tide.

"Shinichi…" She was shaking with euphoria when he reluctantly released his hold on her.

"I think we'd better get back to the reception." His eyes still lingering over her lips.

"Yes, maybe we'd better…" She was searching his eyes, wondering what spell had been cast over this man.

He was averse to letting her go but he did. He took her hand and she, like a marionette, allowed herself to be led. Senpai had never kissed her like that before. There was something different… something both terrifying and wonderful at the same time. For the first time in her life, Nodame wasn't thinking too much about food.

* * *

"Ah, Chiaki and Miss Noda… there you are. There's someone I would like you to meet." Prince Maximillian approached the couple, accompanied by a young woman. 

Nodame suppressed a gasp… it was that girl… from the opera and the boutique.

"May I present to you, my daughter, Princess Marina. She's been so looking forward to meeting you, Miss Noda."

"You flatter me, your highnesses. But if we're to be better acquainted, you must call me Nodame."

Chiaki was impressed. Nodame was really taking the whole performance aspect to heart. But where did she learn to say all that?

_So this is their Crown Princess. A reputed beauty… I suppose she is…_

"So pleased to meet you, Nodame." The princess spoke with ceremonious politeness. "And you too, Mr Chiaki."

"It's our pleasure, your highness." _She can't be more than 21, 22, surely._

"I was also in London recently with my father and saw you conduct with the London Philharmonic. I really enjoyed the performance."

"I'm so pleased to hear that, your highness."

"I hear that you're both engaged to be married." She inquired stiffly.

"In the fall, your highness."

"You should both visit Maltovia. Nodame, our cousin says he has spoken to you about touring around the country."

"He has, your highness. It would be my great honour to visit your beautiful country. The count has spoken so much about it."

"I look forward to your coming to us." The princess seemed to thaw slightly.

"It would be our pleasure."

The princess nodded and then strolled away.

When the princess was out of earshot, Nodame sighed.

"Isn't she just the most beautiful woman you have ever seen, senpai?"

"I didn't notice." Chiaki put on his best nonchalant look.

"Really, senpai, you don't have to spare my feelings."

"I'm doing no such thing. A princess cannot compare when you are the queen of my heart." He whispered into her ear.

"Senpai…" She nudged him in the ribs and blushed. "You're sounding more and more like Shakespeare. I think you were in England for too long."

"I'm glad we agree on something." Chiaki winced, rubbing the sore area. "But Nodame, I was really impressed. Where did you learnt to talk like that?"

"While you were busy in England, I watched _Pride and Prejudice_ over ten times during my spare time."

"Ten times?!" Chiaki echoed. "You were supposed to be preparing for the competition." He chided her sternly.

"Yeah, but a girl can't live on music alone."

Chiaki rolled his eyes in mock despair.

"You know, senpai, I saw her at the opera and again at the boutique."

"Who?"

"The princess, silly."

"Oh you mean the one you said that if I saw, I would forget you in an instant." He teased.

"Remember how I said that she had hair like Rapunzel?" She ignored his obvious jibe.

"Maybe. She does have lovely hair."

"She looked very sad about something. Angry almost."

"So did Rapunzel. Maybe she just wants to let her hair down." Chiaki commented thoughtfully, studying the young princess as she mingled with the rest of the guests.

* * *

_I hate these high-heels_. Nodame was sitting in the restroom massaging her weary feet. Over two hours of standing in shoes she wasn't accustomed to wearing had begun to take their toll. Casting her eye surreptitiously around the room to see if anyone else was about and seeing that the coast was clear, Nodame stretched herself on the velvet sofa and closed her eyes. _Nice… very comfortable._

As Nodame was about to drift off, she heard foosteps running into the restroom and was startled to consciousness. So much for having a power nap.

Her unwanted visitor made quick steps and headed straight for the sink area.

"Your highness…" Nodame set up suddenly and became alert.

"Nodame!" It was the princess' turn to be startled. "I didn't think anyone would be here."

Nodame saw the unnaturally red eyes and grew concerned. Had the princess been crying?

"Your highness, are you alright?" She asked anxiously.

The princess did not speak for some moments. Tears trickled down her beautiful face. When she finally spoke, all she said was,

"Nodame, I envy you."

Nodame was astounded. _She envies me? Why? She hardly knows me?_

"Princess…" Nodame reached out to touch the younger woman on the shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Princess Marina turned her head to one side, ashamed of her lack of fortitude. "He said he was tired of waiting… that it was over between us."

"He?" Nodame quizzed.

"The man I love." The penny dropped. On impulse, Nodame allowed the princess to fall into her arms.

Again there was silence, save for the muffled sobs of the princess.

"Is this why you were so sad… at the opera house, I mean? I saw you there last night."

"We were arguing about the usual thing. He wants me to tell my father about us but I can't. I'm afraid to… I'm not free to love just anyone. I'm the Crown Princess and if my father dies, I will rule in his stead."

"Does this man truly love you?"

"I think so."

"It seems to me your highness that if this man really loves you he will wait for you."

"It's easy for you… You have Mr Chiaki and you both seem so happy together."

"Do you know, you highness, that we have been together for over 6 years, waiting for one another?"

"6 years?"

"It wasn't exactly love at first sight for us, your highness. At least not for him. I had to wait for him to love me. He waited for me to finish my studies. I waited for him to establish his career and he has waited for me to establish mine. I waited almost 7 years for him to finally ask me to marry him."

"I had no idea." Princess Marina was intrigued, temporarily forgetting her troubles.

"True love comes at a very high price, even for us commoners. It's not that easy for anyone."

"You seem so happy together… so comfortable in each other's company."

"We are now. Most people, however, think we're are odd couple. They don't understand what he sees in me. Personally, I think he's lucky to have me." Nodame flashed the princess a mischievous smile. "But he's useful to have around… to do the housework, that sort of thing. He's also a fantastic cook… my own personal gourmet chef."

"Sounds wonderful."

"We have our moments. Still, I don't think it's going to get any easier even when we're married. We'll still have to travel a lot, together and separately."

"I see."

"Your highness, may I be so bold as to ask you your age."

"I turned 21 last month."

"I was your age when I first met senpai… It seemed like yesterday when I found him drunk outside my apartment. Those were the days." Nodame giggled.

"Tell me…"

"Oh, your highness, it's a very long story. Too long for a night like this."

"Nodame, I want to thank you for talking to me. It's been driving me crazy not being able to tell anyone about this. I don't have any brothers or sisters and I'm surrounded by people two or three times my age."

"Anytime, your highness…" Nodame could see the difference in the princess. She had cheered up considerably.

"Nodame, you must come to see me at the embassy, before you leave Rome. What about tomorrow?"

"Well, I had no plans beyond sitting in on senpai's rehearsal…"

"Why don't you come for lunch? Father won't mind. And then we can go for gelati. I know a great place."

Nodame was well aware that she was talking to a lonely young woman who was shouldering large responsibilities at a time when most women her age were enjoying new found freedom. Her heart went out to her, remembering that she herself had been a harum scarum at 21. And the offer of gelati was too good to refuse.

"It would be my honour to accept," Nodame said sincerely. "Besides, I can learn more about Maltovia before formally visiting the place later."

"Good, good…" The princess looked almost excited.

Nodame marveled at the transformation and was pleased that she had played a part in it.

"Now, if you would excuse me, your highness, I think I should return to my fiancé who is probably wondering if I've fallen into the toilet and drowned."

* * *

"I thought you were only going to the rest room. What exactly have you been doing for the last half hour?" Chiaki looked at the radiant Nodame that was sauntering toward him. "Well, you look like the cat that got the cream." _I didn't think she could look more beautiful than she already does._

"I've just been talking to the princess. She's invited me to have lunch with her tomorrow."

"What did you talk about?"

"Nothing much… just girl stuff."

"Really. You've certainly not wasted your time here." Chiaki remarked wondering exactly conspired between those two. "Does that mean you won't be sitting in on rehearsals?"

"Don't worry, senpai, I'll be there in the morning but then it's off to the Maltovian embassy for lunch."

"I'm not worried." He said with practiced indifference.

"Of course not." She shot him a knowing look. "But senpai, I'm very tired, can we go now?"

"I'm ready when you are."

* * *

"It seems like there's a change in the itinerary." 

"We should just forget the whole thing."

"No… we will go ahead as planned, with some adjustments."

"It's too dangerous."

"How dangerous can two women be?"

"She's an unknown."

"She's a musician… she can't possibly be a threat."

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to."

* * *

"Nodame, wake up… we've arrived at the hotel." 

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes…"

Nodame yawned and stretched like a cat. "It's been a long day." She tumbled out of the taxi and limped into the hotel.

Chiaki caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Here, hold on to me. You look like you're a little tipsy."

"Senpai, I had a great time… I didn't know these government affairs could be so much fun." She murmured sleepily.

"Not always, trust me."

"You don't have to follow me to my room, I'll be fine."

"Don't be silly, I'm only next door."

He took her to her room and she immediately collapsed into the bed in sheer exhaustion. She was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. Shaking his head, he pulled the covers over her shoulders and tucked her in. He stood beside her for some moments and watched her sleep. It was a beautiful dress and she had looked stunning in it. But it wasn't just the dress and he knew it. He sat down and leaned over and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"You are the queen of my heart." He whispered and ran his fingers through her hair.

After some time, he got up, walked to the door and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Is this a kissing book? Maybe, maybe not... I apologize for taking so much time to get going. But there are something that are too important to sidestep, methinks. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"It's too risky."

"You worry too much."

"For good reason… my career is on the line here."

"How much trouble can two girls be?"

"I don't know, that's the trouble."

"Anyway, it's too late to back down now. There's too much at stake here."

"You're being reckless as usual."

"I'm too old to change now, Gunther. I have waited too long for this... I'm not walking away from this when I'm this close."

* * *

A car from the Maltovian embassy came for Nodame. The head of the prince's security detail, who looked surprisingly young, had personally come to escort her there himself. He introduced himself as Albert Bethstein and greeted her in French, which took her by surprise momentarily. After chatting to her in French for a while, he switched to an extremely fluent English. 

"A contact of mine remembers you from the Paris Conservatoire, Miss Noda. He says you are quite the pianist."

"He's very kind." _Has he been checking up on me?_

"Are you from France, Mr Bethstein?"

"I suppose you could say that. I lived there most of my life."

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes…"

"I like Paris… I spent some of my best years there." Nodame commented nostalgically.

"So what brings you to Rome?" He asked.

"My fiancé… I suppose… He's conducting the Santa Cecilia Academy of Rome Orchestra on the weekend for the special royal performance."

He nodded as if he already knew the facts but was just simply making conversation. _He's being thorough I suppose._

"How do you like Rome so far?"

"It's wonderful… although I haven't seen as much of it as I would like. I've mostly been watching rehearsals."

"The princess comes here regularly. She loves it here."

"I don't blame her. I can see why it's thought to be one of the most romantic cities in the world."

"Romantic? I suppose…" He seemed distracted. "She seems to like you."

"I hope so… I like her too."

"I'm glad she has someone to talk to. Being a princess is such a lonely life." He seemed to be speaking more personally than one would expect from a staff member.

"I can imagine." _Is he…_

Further speculations about Mr Bethstein's interest in the princess were cut off by their eventual arrival at the Maltovian embassy. Compared to the more spectacular architecture that she had seen around the city, Nodame thought that there was something unassuming about the embassy itself. The style and structure resembled the Farnese Palace, which was designed and built during the High Renaissance period but inside, it looked more like an English Georgian mansion. This made her feel less intimidated and more at ease with her new surroundings.

She was led to a large drawing room and was asked to wait there by Bethstein.

"Their highnesses should be with you shortly. I'll have to leave you to attend to other duties."

"Thank you, Mr Bethstein. It was nice meeting you."

"It was good meeting you too, Miss Noda." It was the first time she'd seen him smile and Nodame thought he looked extremely attractive.

She moved around the room and sat herself down on a Chippendale style splat chair. No sooner had she done so, Prince Maximillian himself came to welcome her and expressed his gratitude for her taking the time to come.

"It is I who is honoured, your highness."

"Marina will join us shortly but she's cleaning up. She's made a cake."

"She cooks?! That's wonderful."

"Marina got that from her mother. It is good to see her showing some interest in that side of things again." His voiced trailed off but then mastered himself. "She seems much more cheerful since last night. I've been so worried about her. She hasn't been the same since her mother died. It's hard for her… being the Crown Princess but for the most part, she's done a stellar job."

"She's a lot more mature than I was, at her age. I salute her." _Actually,_ _I don't think I've really matured all that much since then._

"She's certainly taken to you and I, for one, am grateful."

"I'm glad to be of service, your highness."

They were interrupted by a member of the embassy staff, a Mr Weiler, who informed the prince that there was a phone call for him from the Crown Prince of Japan. Prince Maximillian excused himself and went to take the call.

Left to her own devices, Nodame wandered around the room, which was simply but elegantly furnished. The Steinway tucked in the corner caught her eye which motivated her to stroll across to it. When she sat down at the Steinway, she saw that she had a splendid view of the back garden from the nearby window. Lined up all throughout much of the garden were row after row of the most spectacular-looking rose bushes. It was a rare sight for Nodame who drank it in.

"My mother planted those… years ago… She loved them like they were her children and insisted that they be cared for as such. She loved Rome, so she used to come here at least once a year."

"Your highness…" Nodame could see the tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I miss her…" She cast a faraway look and then remembered she wasn't alone. "But come, Nodame, you must play me something."

"What can I play for the Princess of Maltovia?"

"Our cousin, Boris, raved on about your performance of _La Campanella_. He said it was one of the best he'd ever heard. I'd love to hear it."

"As you wish."

* * *

Chiaki was wondering how Nodame was getting on. Her first encounter with royalty appeared to be a resounding success. She seemed exceedingly excited when she left. Too excited, he thought. These emerging feelings he was experiencing was playing havoc on his ability to concentrate and now with her absent, he started to recall many of his past insecurities. He brushed them off immediately and reminded himself that it was unfair of him to expect her to be attending rehearsals the entire time she was in Rome. 

_It's good that she's made a friend. I should be happy for her. At least we'll be having dinner together tonight._

She had only been gone an hour and he was missing her already.

* * *

"Nodame, that was… fantastic…" The princess looked at Nodame in awe and searched in vain for the right words to express how she felt. "Our cousin was right… you are a brilliant pianist. I really hope that you visit us in Maltovia. You'll be most welcome, especially by me." 

"Absolutely but only after the wedding though." Nodame reminded the princess.

"Of course. Come with me and let me show you the rest of this place before we have lunch."

* * *

"Maltovia is a principality lying slightly to the northeast of the Black Sea. Not too many have heard of it outside of the countries that surround us." 

"Is it in Europe?"

"Of course, but just. Most of our people can claim European ancestry although Asia is not too far from our eastern frontier." The princess was giving Nodame a bit of background about the country she had heard mentioned so much in the last 12 hours but knew so little about.

Walking further along the hallway, the princess acted as something of a tour guide, pointing to artifacts that were of interest along the way.

"This is a portrait of my mother, Princess Clarisse, painted not long after she married father. She was about 23 then. " Princess Marina pointed to the large portrait hanging in the hallway. "This family portrait was taken a year before she died." She pointed to a smaller frame next to the one before.

"You look a lot like her, your highness."

"That's what most people say but I think she was more beautiful."

"She was beautiful… most definitely… but there's something almost sad about those eyes." Nodame remarked, deep in thought.

"Do you think so?" The princess was surprised.

"Hmmm… like she's lost something very precious."

"That's interesting you should say that. I have never thought that and I've looked at it so many times."

"How did she die?"

"Cancer. She seemed to be getting better and then suddenly took a turn for the worst. It happened very quickly."

"I'm sorry… it's probably a painful memory for you."

"It was… but I'm glad now that she didn't have to suffer too much. That would've been worse."

"The necklace that she's wearing in that portrait looks impressive."

"Ah, that is the Fire of Maltovia. It's been in our family for 5 generations. Lovely, isn't it? Wait till you actually see the stone, it is a thing of beauty. It's not as well known as the Pumpkin Diamond but it is one of the largest Fancy Vivid Orange diamonds in the world. My father gave it to me my mother when they got engaged and I inherited it from her when she died. We had Sotheby's value it before mother's death and it was worth about $2 million then."

"Wow…" _It makes my engagement ring seem like spare change._

"She only wore it on special occasions… I suppose I'll do the same."

"Was your mother… happy?" Nodame asked, her thoughts evidently still fixated on that portrait.

The princess gave it some consideration before speaking.

"I never thought she wasn't. I don't know… she seemed to be. She and father seemed content together so I naturally assumed that their marriage was a happy one."  
"It probably was then."

"I'm not so sure… it's just that when you said that she had sad eyes it reminded me of something I had forgotten… something that happened when I was about 6 or 7. I'd hear her crying in the middle of the night. Father was away at the time and I'd sneak into the kitchen to find something to eat or drink. When I walked pass mother's room, she would be sobbing. She did that a number of times while I was a child. Then I went away to school in Switzerland and England so I don't know what happened after that.  
"Father's a good man… I don't think she was crying because of something he did… Still, there are things that your parents never tell you."

"True enough." Nodame conceded. She had given the younger woman a great deal to think about and they both fell into thoughtful silence.

After some moments, Nodame broke the silence with a question. "You highness, your head of security… Albert Bethstein… is he your…" She hesitated.

Princess Marina nodded. "His mother's French and his father was Maltovian. I knew him slightly as a boy. His father was a general in the army. When his parents divorced, he went to live with his mother in France and trained as a police officer there. He came back to see his father when his father became quite ill quite suddenly. His father passed away not long afterwards.

"Father persuaded him to stay on to be part of our security detail. When our former chief died, he took over. Albert has been very kind to me especially after mother's… he understood, you see."

Nodame saw and threw her arms around the younger woman whose tears were falling fast. Two people united by grief… grief blossomed into understanding… and understanding into love. It wasn't too surprising – two lonely people finding comfort in one other's company.

"I'm so afraid… of telling father.. If he finds out, he might make Albert leave. I couldn't bear it. Even if we can't be together, I'd rather have him here than not at all." said the distraught princess.

Those sentiments resonated with Nodame. Once upon a time she was the same lovelorn girl, whose love seemed unrequited, not for want of trying on her part. But the object of her affections seemed impervious to all her attempts at winning his love. Now, they were to be married… it had been a long hard road, as she told the princess the previous night but worth every moment.

Her cell phone gave a light beeping noise and she dug around her handbag for it_. Ah, a message from senpai_: **Need rescuing? Don't forget about dinner tonight.**

_Idiot… as if I will._ She gave a smile and text back: **Everything's fine. Haven't forgotten.** She quickly slipped her phone into her coat pocket.

"Is everything alright, Nodame?" The princess looked at her curiously.

"Sorry, your highness, it's from senpai. He's worried that I've set the embassy on fire."

"Unlikely… he's probably more worried that we're not looking after you properly." The princess' mood had lightened. "I really envy you, Nodame… In spite of his busy schedule, he really does take good care of you."

_He does. He always has even when I didn't think he cared_. "I suppose so but sometimes I think he treats me like a child still. He worries when I don't eat enough, he worries when I eat too much. He worries when I practice too hard and he worries when I don't practice enough. I'm 28 and he treats me as if I'm still 18." _Not that I don't give him cause to do so, of course. _

"It sounds like he loves you very much."

_Loves me? Very much? Maybe… although I've never heard him use those words._ "Your Mr Bethstein does a good job of looking after you too. Gave me quite a grilling when he went to pick me up."

"He did? I'm going to reprimand him." The princess looked indignant.

"I was just joking. I'm sure he did a security check on me which he should. I could be a lunatic in disguise, with intent to set the place on fire."

"Nodame, from what I've heard, the only time you will set anything on fire is when you play the piano."

* * *

Nodame was distracted at lunch. Something that the princess said nagged at her. It didn't bother her in the past that senpai was reticent about expressing his feelings. She always knew deep down that he cared for her in his own way. So why did it bother her now that he'd never said it… said that… he loved her. Last night, he jokingly called her "the queen of my heart" which was the closest he had ever got to saying it. But she was beginning to feel strangely dissatisfied with playing in the fringes. Was it just a joke? Was she was just a habit with him… an obligation… was their engagement just the culmination of an unconventional 6 year relationship? It disturbed Nodame that there were these question marks surrounding their relationship -- yet unanswered. But then… _He worries when I don't eat enough… he worries when I practice too hard… Isn't that what I told Princess Marina? Surely that should be proof enough that he does love me? He shouldn't have to prove anything to me any more… I should be more confident.  
_

But Nodame wasn't confident and that was the trouble. _Perhaps he's staying with me out of loyalty. _Loyalty may have had been enough before but now...

Her mind wandered to more pleasant things... That kiss… from the previous night in the embassy… It was as if a different man had possessed his body and revealed himself to her, if only for a moment… She shuddered to think that there were facets to senpai that were closed to her. Just the thought that he would be deliberately withholding things from her, pained her.

Nodame sighed regretfully… even after all these years, there were still so many things about their relationship that were so puzzling.

Despite what she had said to the princess the previous night, she knew that Shinichi could have done better for himself. Much better… Unlike what Shinichi thought, Nodame wasn't completely oblivious to what the gossip mongers were saying. Insinuations about her lack of elegance abounded and yes, they stung. She herself didn't completely understand why he stuck by her all these years when he could have taken up with some glamourous type or with someone who would take care of him instead. She knew she wasn't especially beautiful or decorative… the kind of wife who would look better on the arm of a world famous conductor.

Was it just about the music? Was music all there was between them? These thoughts buzzed around her head likes bees in a honeycomb and stayed firmly at the back of her mind.

"So where are you getting married, Nodame?" Prince Maximillian was asking.

"Huh?…" Nodame was shaken out of her reverie. "I'm sorry, your highness. Could you repeat that please?

"I was wondering where you and Mr Chiaki are getting married?"

"Oh… in Tokyo and then in Paris… we still have many friends there."

"And where do you plan to live after that…"

"Probably in Europe, perhaps the United States… wherever the music takes us… I have commitments I need to fulfill with regard to the Tilburn."

"Hey, Nodame… are you still up for gelati?" Princess Marina asked, changing the subject.

"Absolutely."

"We should go now and make sure we get you home to Mr Chiaki safe and sound. It's the least we can do, considering that he kindly lent you out to us for the afternoon."

* * *

"Didn't you like your lunch?" 

"I loved it."

"You didn't have much."

"Didn't I? I thought I did. I particularly liked the black forest cake you made."

"It's an old family recipe. Is everything alright, Nodame?" The princess quizzed.

"Everything's fine…"

"You seemed distracted."

"I was just thinking about different things, wondering if senpai is alright." was the glib answer.

"I'm sure he'll survive an afternoon without you." The princess gave a knowing smile.

"I'm sure he will. So where are we going?" Nodame asked quickly changing the subject.

"Our driver will take us to the café that I like to go to. Julian will follow us in another car… just in case… Julian's Albert's second in command."

"Oh ok… It's a lot of security just for a trip to a café."

"Yeah, but it's part of the deal that goes with being a future head of state."

"Of course."

Nodame had never been in a Rolls Royce before and looked forward to the experience. A tall, smartly dressed man wearing a pressed dark suit, cap and sunglasses opened the door for her. She nestled against the spacious velvet seats and stretched herself out luxuriously. _I could get used to this. This holiday is turning out to be much more interesting than I thought._ Even then thoughts of Chiaki were never very far away. _It would've been nice if we could have experienced this together. At least I'll get to tell him all about it._

"So where are we going, your highness?" Nodame asked.

"A place called Rocco's, you'll love it. The manager's expecting us and he'll put together something special." The princess promised.

"It's great to have friends in high places." Nodame sighed.

"It does have its perks."

The two young women chatted inconsequentially for some minutes when the princess swung her head back to look outside

"Hmm.. there seems to be some kind of accident behind us. Anton, you missed the left turn at the last set of lights."

The driver did not respond. He merely kept on driving.

"Anton, what's going on?" The princess demanded. "Stop this car at once."

Still, there was no response from the driver.

Nodame went for the door closest to her but the doors had been centrally locked.

"I'll call Julian…" The princess went for her handbag and pulled out her cell phone.

The driver swung into an alley and slammed on the brakes.

"Put the phone down, your highness. You won't be calling anyone today." The princess looked up and saw herself at the end of a muzzle… of a pistol fitted with a silencer. Intimidated by an obvious and immediate threat, the princess lowered her phone and let it drop.

"What are you doing? Wait a minute… you're not Anton…"

"No, I'm not." The driver spoke coolly.

"Where's Anton…" The princess was beginning to have an inkling of the situation.

"He's somewhere safe."

"You… killed him…?

"I didn't need to." was his matter-of-fact answer. "I don't need to kill you either, your highness, but I will use this if I have to. The same goes for you too, Miss Noda."

Both women shrank back into their seats finally believing themselves in real jeopardy. Neither felt inclined to disbelieve the intentions of their kidnapper. Nodame saw that the princess was shaking and took her hand, giving a light squeeze.

"We're going to be fine." She tried to sound braver than she felt.

"Julian will know something's wrong…" Princess Marina muttered feebly.

"We've arranged for Mr Benton to have a little accident. If he's lucky, he may survive it."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" The princess was now distraught.

"You'll find out soon enough, your highness. Oh, there's one more thing… give me your phones, both of you."

* * *

"Let's break for 5 minutes everyone… It's gradually coming together." Chiaki stepped down from the podium. "If you survive me by the end of the week, we might actually have a performance on Saturday night." 

That attempt at humour elicited a few chuckles and even more smiles. It was rare for the members of the orchestra to see this side of their guest conductor. Rarer still was the sound of the backhanded compliment that they had received.

Chiaki jumped off the stage and went to look for his satchel_. I wonder if she sent me any messages since before lunch. Knowing her, probably not. _

He strolled across to a slovenly pile that consisted largely of books and papers. Just as he was about to reach for his satchel underneath it, he felt a tap on the shoulders.

Turning around, he saw a young man about his age looking grave and anxious.

"Mr Chiaki… My name is Albert Bethstein." He flashed his identification and spoke with a great deal of urgency. "I'm the team leader of the Maltovian security detail. Can I speak to you privately for a minute?"

_Maltovian security detail?_

"What's this about?"

"It's about the princess and Miss Noda."

"Is everything alright?" A feeling of dread was setting in the pit of his stomach.

"That's what we'd like to know."

"Huh?"

"This afternoon, they were both supposed to be at Rocco's café for dessert but they never arrived. Two of my best men, who was supposed to be following them in another car, was in an accident with a stolen semi-trailer. They're both barely alive. Both sustained multiple fracture wounds and are in a critical condition.

Chiaki staggered to a nearby seat and collapsed limply into it.

"The ladies… they're missing?" He spoke in a voice that was not his own. _Nodame's gone missing?_

"I was wondering if Miss Noda has been in touch with you at all."

"I was just about to find out." Chiaki went through his satchel and pulled out his phone. Flipping it open, he commented quietly, "Nothing… no messages. I've been in rehearsals all day. She did reply to one I sent at about half past eleven but beyond that, nothing."

"What was the message about?"

"I asked her if things were going well and if she remembered that we were having dinner together tonight. She replied that everything was well and that she hadn't forgotten. Here I'll show you."

"How was Miss Noda this morning… what kind of frame of mind was she in?"

"She was in high spirits… very excited actually. She was really looking forward to the visit." Chiaki recalled with great clarity the hug she had given before leaving and then thought about Bethstein's line of questioning, "You can't possibly think…"

"I'm not thinking anything at this stage but I need to ask the questions."

Chiaki nodded numbly.

Bethstein's phone rang and he took the call. After speaking some moments, he hung up and proceeded to pull out a card from his wallet. "Mr Chiaki, I've got to go now but if you think of anything or hear from Miss Noda, please be sure to contact me right away."

"I will." Chiaki assented… his mind a whirlwind of questions and fears. "Mr Bethstein, can you please do the same and keep me posted on any further developments?"

Bethstein nodded as he hurried off leaving Chiaki alone to gather this thoughts. His mind was struggling to apprehend what he had just heard. She couldn't be missing… something in him was obstinately resisting the thought. _We were going to have dinner together. _He could see her in his mind's eye… this morning, she had been here, effervescent and babbling eagerly. He recalled the previous night… she, in that light blue dress which fell along the lines of her body curves. He wanted so much to dwell on that.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Maltovia was the invention of W E Johns, the author of the famous "Biggles" books. He used it only once (to my knowledge) in _Biggles Goes to War 

_The Pumpkin Diamond is the largest Fancy Vivid Orange diamond in the world owned by the House of Winston. It was named thus as Ronald Winston purchased it the day before Halloween. The Fire of Maltovia is, of course, a mere fabrication for the purpose of this story. _

_Many thanks to my husband also for acting as my sounding board as I nervously tread into unknown territory. As usual I would appreciate any comments that anyone would care to make.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Roman Holiday**

**Chapter 4**

Chiaki felt the emptiness and silence of his hotel room acutely. If all had gone as planned, they would now be having dinner in some cosy Italian restaurant. She would have been chattering incessantly in between mouthfuls of pasta and minestrone soup. She would have chuckled, giggled and laughed without inhibition. He would have sat across from her, alternating between smiling indulgently or rolling his eyes at every remark, every gesture she made and every look that she gave him.

Chiaki didn't feel much like eating… or doing anything else. All he wanted to do was to hold her and reassure her that everything was alright, that he would protect her from the ugliness of life. But she wasn't there to be reassured… or to hear his voice. Heaven may have knowledge of her whereabouts but he was not privy to that knowledge. A mix of anger and fear swept over him. Anger because he was not there to protect her… Fear because the thought of never seeing her again… of never touching her… of never kissing her again was too ghastly to contemplate.

He knew deep down that she was the stronger one… she had fought hard to keep them both together all these years and just as he was discovering these new feelings, there was every chance he would lose her. His anger turned to himself for being such a fool all this time… for being indecisive, for not telling her, when he had the chance how he really felt. In the course of their relationship, he had assumed so much and said so little. If he had been much more resolute in the past, they would by now have sealed their relationship with the pleasures of married life. It had been all for the sake of their future together… he had said… their individual careers. However, Chiaki knew that it had never been about their respective careers. It was his own unwillingness to take things to the next level that had been the rub. The idea that he would lose Nodame now forced him to question the value of that career and to perceive success as the transient beast that it was. They were nothing to him without having her to share in it.

* * *

The room was dark and dank. Two sorry souls were lying crumpled on the ground, their smart attire looking out of place in such surroundings. One of them, obviously regaining consciousness, groaned and then made some attempt to get up. 

"Your highness… are you alright?" Nodame went over to the princess and helped her to sit up.

"What happened?"

"Don't you remember? We were kidnapped."

"I was hoping that it was just a bad dream."

"I'm afraid not, your highness… the nightmare is still with us."

"Where do you think we are?"

"Don't know… wherever it is, we are here for a while."

"Last thing I remember was throwing my cell phone out of the window and then I blacked out."

"Same here… I seem to remember a noxious smell before succumbing."

"Nodame, I'm scared…" The princess said and proved it by clutching on to Nodame's hand.

"I know… me too…" Both women drew closer together for mutual support. Nodame could feel the princess trembling beside her.

"I've been preparing for this kind of situation almost all my life but now that it's actually happened… it feels unreal. I still can't believe it's happened." The princess was in a state of numbness.

Nodame shifted uneasily. "I never thought this kind of thing would happen to me. I've never been rich enough or important enough." She said wistfully.

"I'm sorry Nodame… it's all my fault you got dragged into this." The princess gave her a sorrowful look.

"Don't flatter yourself, princess…" Nodame quickly changed tact. "It might not have anything to do with you. It could be one of _my_ psychotic fans wanting an autograph."

The princess gave a sad smile. "I'm so glad you're here, Nodame. I would have hated to be alone in this place… facing who-knows what on my own."

The two women hugged each other and sat in companionable silence for some time.

"I wonder how senpai is doing?" Nodame mused. "I'm sure he's thinking I've forgotten about dinner."

"I'm sure he's out of his mind with worry about you."

"He was going to take me to a nice Italian restaurant tonight… I suppose I'll have to wait till another time to enjoy authentic Italian homemade pasta. I have been to a few Italian restaurants in Paris and in the US but not in Italy. It's strange being in Italy and not having real Italian food. I wonder what kind of food we're going to get here." Nodame rambled on in her nervousness.

"If they don't decide to poison us first."

"Oh, if they wanted us dead… we wouldn't be here talking."

"I wonder what they want with us… or with me…"

"Or with me." Nodame grinned.

Princess Marina appreciated Nodame's attempts put on a brave face but she couldn't shake off the dread that she felt hovering over them.

_I may be a princess but I'm only 21… I've barely lived… and loved…_

She thought of Albert, her father and all the things she was hoping to do… There was so much to regret about.

"Will we survive this?" She wondered out loud.

"Of course we are…" There was an iron in Nodame's voice. "I've waited too long for a kidnapping to stand in my way. Make no mistake, I'm getting married in the fall."

* * *

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in on you like this, Chiaki."

"Of course, not Mr Bethstein… I was just about to contact you myself to see if you've had any leads since we last spoke."

"Unfortunately, not… The kidnapper or kidnappers are pretty quiet so far. We did find the princess' and Miss Noda's cell phones on the outskirts of the city. They must've known we would track them using the GPS chip in their phones."

"So there's no way of knowing where they are?" Chiaki asked grimly.

"No, they could be still in Rome or half way across the peninsular. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news." Bethstein glanced at him sympathetically. "How are you holding up?"

The opening was just what Chiaki needed to give relief to all those feelings that were churning inside him.

"You know, Mr Bethstein… I've been sitting here feeling sorry for myself for the past few hours. I just don't know how I'm going to go on if I lose her…" Chiaki felt a lump rising in his throat. "When I first met Nodame, I suffered from long term aviotophobia… fear of flying… It was because of her, I could finally face my fear and leave the country have the grand career that I now have. If I could change all that now and have her by my side in polluted, smoky Tokyo, I would."

"Let's not give up hope yet, Chiaki…"

"We running out of time, aren't we? Every minute we sit here and talk… they could be…"

"Believe me, Chiaki I know how you feel. The woman you love is in trouble and there's not a damn thing you can do about it…" Chiaki sensed that there was something personal for Bethstein about the kidnapping.

"I'm sorry Bethstein… I didn't realise… You care a lot about the princess, don't you?"

Bethstein nodded gloomily. "We'd been fighting a lot lately… She didn't want to tell her father about us and I just hated the secrecy. Prince Max is a good man… I hated going behind his back and for him not to know… When my father died, he became a bit of a father figure for me… Not that my father and I ever got along. And now, I've repaid his kindness by letting his daughter get kidnapped right from under me."

They were two strangers sharing a momentary sense of camaraderie, thrown together because of loss. With all that was happening, it seemed much easier to make such confessions to an outsider.

"If he's as good a man as you say he is, he'll know it's not your fault."

"Isn't it?" Bethstein became angry. "I keep going over the whole thing in my mind. How did they know so much about our security detail? They knew precisely when and where to hit us. And why the princess? Maltovia isn't exactly a political force on the international front… just a peaceful principality that not too many people have heard of. What did they hope to achieve by kidnapping the princess? There's nothing we have that's of any value for that kind of effort. No insurgency… nothing… It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe it isn't about politics or money… "

"Isn't it, usually?"

"What's that English idiom… 'All's fair in love and war'."

* * *

The large wooden door that was the entrance to their prison, made a piercing groan. Their driver-kidnapper came in with a tray of food and drink and placed it on the floor. He did not speak to them again. Instead, as he strolled out of their room, a tall figure in a hooded cloak sashayed toward them and spoke. He had a whimsical way about him… like a child engrossed in a game and was enjoying himself immensely. 

"I am sorry that the accommodations here aren't befitting of a princess or a world class concert pianist but for the time being, it'll have to do." He sounded sincerely apologetic in his shrilly, high-pitched voice.

"What do you want from us?"

"Not from you, particularly, your highness. You are merely a means to an end."

"What do _you_ want?"

"I want the…

* * *

"Fire of Maltovia?!" Bethstein spluttered over his cell phone. "They did all that just for the orange rock? Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes… See you soon." 

Bethstein turned to Chiaki and said, "We've heard from the kidnappers. They've made their demands known."

"What do they want?"

"The Fire of Maltovia…"

"The what of Maltovia…?"

"Come with me and I'll explain it to you in the car."

"I may as well… I doubt I was going to get much sleep anyway."

* * *

"You kidnapped us for the necklace?" The princess looked stunned. 

"'Kidnapping' is such vulgar word, don't you think, your highness. I prefer the word 'guarantee' myself… You and Miss Noda here of course, are my guarantee that I will be able to get out of this unscathed."

"Why didn't you just steal it?"

"I have a penchant for the theatrical, my dear. And I'm offering you both front row seats."

Nodame's musically trained ears detected familiar inflections as their hooded captor spoke. There was something artificial… she couldn't put her finger on it… not just about the way he acted but the way he was making these declarations.

She did not dwell on those thoughts for long as a feeling of utter weariness overwhelmed her… They were both in desperate need of food and rest. Fortunately, their abductor was not intending to starve them… yet. Or perhaps they were being fattened for the slaughter. Not wanting to alarm the princess unnecessarily, Nodame kept these thoughts to herself.

* * *

"It's basically a family heirloom… it's been part of their family history since the late nineteenth century. It's worth about $2 million." Bethstein explained. 

"Isn't it fairly recognizable…"

"Normally, what happens is that these larger diamonds get broken up into smaller diamonds so that they can be sold and avoid detection."

"Why would anyone want this diamond… when there are other more valuable stones?"

"The thought has crossed my mind… and the short answer is, I don't know. A private collector, perhaps?"

"Wouldn't it be easier just to hire someone to steal it, rather than to stage an elaborate kidnapping to get it?"

There was no reply from Bethstein, who was at that moment absorbed in his own thoughts.

Forced into silence, Chiaki became lost in his own introspection as well. It was hard for him to know whether to be relieved or more doubtful about the entire affair. Kidnappers were notoriously untrustworthy when it came to the well-being of their victims. If only there was some way of being sure that the girls were still alive.

Bethstein was driving at breakneck speed but for good reason. They were racing against time and they had to get to the embassy as soon as they could. The kidnappers had spoken and it was likely that they would be in contact again.

* * *

"Considering the quality of the surroundings, the room service here is not bad." Nodame feigning lightheartedness . "Steak mignon, potatoes and beans… I could live like this for a few days…" _Except that I'll miss senpai's performance… and I don't want to miss that._

"You are a strange person, Nodame…" The princess remarked slightly amused.

"I'm serious… the food here isn't bad. It's no Salieri's but I'll live. For now." She paused and gave a faraway look. "I wonder how senpai is. It's bad enough with the way that he worries about me normally. I hope he's eating properly."

"I hope Father's alright," The princess was beginning to tear up. "He must be out of his mind with worry."

"Your highness… I'm sure he's being very well looked after right now. We, on the other hand, need to focus on getting through this." Nodame said comfortingly. "It might be good for us if we tried to get some sleep. We might think better in the morning."

"Yes, you're right… I am extremely tired. Sleep might help." Princess Marina wiped the tears away from her eyes and made an effort to smile. "Thank you, Nodame… I am so glad that you're here."

* * *

Prince Maximillian was, as his daughter suspected, out of his mind with worry. The Maltovian embassy was in utter disarray, with staff members coming and going in all directions, working over time. The phones had been running hot all day from various dignitaries promising assistance as well as persistent press hounds who happen to be extremely well-informed. Prince Max, as Bethstein had called him, had been staggering around the premises in a worry induced stupor… he could barely function as he feared for his only child… a prisoner of some pernicious scoundrel. 

"Max, I've just heard… I'm so sorry." It was Count Boris who had just arrived, looking serious and sympathetic.

"Boris, I'm glad that you're here. I've been trying to reach you all evening."

"I've been at a friend's place… playing cards. Have you heard anything from the kidnappers?"

"They sent word… they are demanding that we give them the Fire of Maltovia in exchange for Marina."

"They want the necklace? Do you have it here?"

"No… it's in cold storage… I'm just waiting for Albert to get here so we can get the ball rolling."

"Albert isn't here? Why not?"

"He went to see Mr Chiaki…"

"Albert should be here keeping an eye on things."

"Miss Noda was in the car when they were both… taken…" Prince Maximillian muttered shakily.

"Good Lord, really?… Poor man…" Count Boris shook his head.

"It's been a terrible day, Boris… I'd never thought… I wish Clarisse were here. Maybe it's just as well she isn't."

"It's alright, cousin… I'm sure no harm will come to the girls." The count tried to reassure the prince.

"I hope so…"

"Here… have a drink to steady you nerves…" Count Boris reached for the nearest bottle of whiskey and poured some into a glass, promptly offering it to his cousin. The ruling sovereign of Maltovia took it gratefully and gulped it down instantly.

"Your highness…" Bethstein burst into the room, with Chiaki following closely behind.

"Albert, I'm so glad you're here…" The prince brightened at the sight of his head of security. "And Mr Chiaki… my sincerest apologies." He added when he saw the young conductor.

Chiaki nodded somberly. "You weren't to know, your highness."

"Where's the ransom note…" Bethstein demanded.

"It's an email… Weiler's printed it out…"

"Have we traced the email?" Bethstein asked

"Not yet… the _Carabinieri_ will contact us as soon as they know anything."

"What's it to be now… are you going to give in to their demands…" The Count piped up.

"Not until we find out if the women are safe."

"How do we contact them?"

"I'm sure they'll contact us first." Bethstein said with an unmistakable grimness.

* * *

Nodame tossed and turned. Try as she might, she couldn't sleep. She wasn't so much afraid of dying as she was afraid of never seeing senpai again. She was prepared to die in his arms but not far away somewhere never to be seen again by a single human soul. Nodame had never thought much about dying… she was too busy living life. During that third year at Momogaoka College, her life changed… as she came to the realization that she didn't want to live her life without senpai. He, however, took some convincing. Many times in the past six years she did wonder if he still wasn't entirely convinced that he wanted to be with her. He was pretty self-sufficient… he had been much of his life. Now that she was gone… would he be relieved or would he be sad? Nodame toyed with the notion as a purely academic exercise and then admonished herself for even considering such a thing. _It's probably the dampness in here that's making me think this way._ Of course, he cared about her… but did he love her? Not just with fondness but with the kind of full-blooded passion, ardour, excitement and desire that she'd only heard about? Nodame had never demanded it or even given it much thought previously. _Could it be something in Rome's water supply that causes people to seek after romance?_ _Or just the prospect of death on the horizon._ She had to be sure…_ I need to know._ she wasn't planning on dying until she knew either way. 

She heard the princess shift restlessly.

"Can't you sleep, your highness?" Nodame whispered.

"No… you?"

"Not much luck…"

They both jumped as they heard the door groan open again… a short, darkly clad person walked in with a flashlight. He had an open cell phone in his hand and thrust it into the princess' lap…

"There's someone who wants to talk to you."

The princess cautiously picked up the phone and put it to her ear. She cleared her throat before saying,

"This is Princess Marina speaking…"

"Marina, it's father… are you alright?"

"Father, is that really you?"

"Yes, it is… I've been so worried…"

"We're fine… they haven't treated us too badly. Nodame is here with me."

"I'm so glad…"

Their guard pulled the phone off her hands and spoke into the phone… "That's enough time" and closed it. He walked off and slammed the door without saying another word.

"That was father…" The princess said to Nodame. "He sounded so… distressed…" She stammered.

"I guess they wanted to be sure we were alright."

"Nodame… I don't want to die… I'm not ready…" The princess burst into tears.

"Shhh… I don't want to die either." Nodame drew the princess over to her side and they both snuggled together for comfort and to take refuge from their harrowing ordeal.

* * *

"At least we know they're alive." Count Boris was the first to remark. 

"There's that…" Bethstein acknowledged. "If his highness is sure…"

"I'm sure. We must give them what they want. My daughter and Miss Noda's life is worth far more than that."

"A hundred years of history…" Count Boris started to say.

"Is nothing… The important thing is to get them both back." The prince looked adamant.

Rather than expressing his relief, Chiaki noticed that Bethstein was deep in thought and appeared to be puzzling over something.

"Albert… give instructions for the necklace to be taken out of cold storage." The prince ordered.

"If you wish it, your highness."

"Definitely… no question." The prince was firm.

"Where's the drop off point…"

"It's at the Teatro dell'Opera di Roma."

"Interesting choice of location..."

"Is that where the exchange will be made?" Chiaki inquired.

"Yes... apparently..." Albert replied meditatively.

* * *

"Do you think they'll let us go after they get the necklace?" 

"It all depends…"

"On what?"

"I don't know… I just don't know…" Nodame slapped her forehead several times. "But I'm not sitting around here waiting to find out." She stood up and started feeling around the walls.

"What are you doing, Nodame?" The princess was dumbfounded.

"I'm going to find us a way out of here."

"A way out?"

"Yes… this place looks like some kind of underground room… perhaps there is a secret way out."

"Nodame, I think you've watched or read too many thrillers."

"No… not thrillers… just _Puri Gorota_…"

* * *

"Are we set for the next phase?" 

"Yes. You're playing a dangerous game."

"Life's too short to worry about danger. And I'm a dying man. I want to go out with a bang not a whimper."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thank you for your patience, dear reading friends... I've been busy with family things and as if I didn't enough to do, I started writing a story for another fandom as an odd form of procrastination (slaps forehead) . I've really struggled with the whole mystery element trying to think up plausible scenarios. But now, I'm back on track.  
_

_I hope you're enjoying the direction the story is taking and please, please, please... let me know what you think. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A Roman Holiday**

**Chapter 5**

"But Nodame, how can you see anything in here?… It's pretty dark."

"What kind of place do you think this is? Doesn't look like anyone's been here for a very long time."

"I'm not sure… it looked like some kind of storage cellar to me. Wine perhaps."

"So there should be a light switch some where around here…"

"Possibly…"

Nodame was groping slowly along the walls, feeling it inch by inch. The idea that there would be some kind of secret entrance to some secret tunnel did capture her imagination.

She was quite determined to see the notion through.

"Ah ha…" She flicked what appeared to be a switch and the light came on, replacing the darkness around them. "Much better."

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know… we should probably go through the room, brick by brick… see what turns up."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're crazy?"

"Everyone did… quite regularly too. Senpai was the worst… although…" Nodame after giving it some thought continued by saying, "He hasn't said it for a while. "

* * *

Chiaki's cell phone purred softly amidst the hustle and bustle of embassy goings on. He'd forgotten he had it with him. He picked it up and took the call. A familiar and oddly comforting voice came through excitedly. 

"Shinichi, it's mum here."

"Mum?"

"I'm sorry to call so late. I did try your hotel and they told me that you weren't in your room."

"I'm here at the Maltovian embassy." Chiaki was trying to keep his voice steady. _Why is she calling?_

"My contact at the Japanese embassy called me just a couple of hours ago. She told me what happened. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, there's nothing… It's all up to the Maltovians now to make the exchange."

"I can fly out there on the next available flight."

"It's alright mum… it isn't necessary… I'm fine…"

"I doubt it…" She paused before saying, "Shinichi, if you need me… just call me, okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Just call me…" She insisted before hanging up.

Chiaki knew that he couldn't pull wool over his mother's eyes. She was after all his mother, the person who had a lifetime of knowledge about him. Who was he trying to fool… inside he was a wreck of a man. He was faced with the choice of returning to his hotel room or staying put where he was. The reality was, there was little he could do anyway. He felt completely and utterly useless. There was nothing he could do… except watch others work. But he became increasingly frustrated at watching others work. In the end, he thought it would be better if he just went back to his hotel to get some sleep. After all, he still had an orchestra to conduct on the Saturday evening.

Caught up in the frenzy of the entire affair, Chiaki had momentarily forgotten about the orchestra -- the whole reason for his coming to Rome in the first place. Now he'd rather not think about it. But whatever else he was feeling, Chiaki was a consummate professional. Something in him told him he had to get on with it and he knew that she would want him to. Shaking off his gnawing pessimism, he reminded himself that there was a good chance that she would still come out of the situation relatively unscathed.

* * *

Bethstein, on the other hand, was busy following up another line of investigation. He did relish the chance to exercise his detective legs which had been lying dormant for over two years. One of the benefits of being an ex-cop, was the fact that he had made the acquaintance of a motley of very talented individuals who often worked within the realms of dubious legality. In light of what was happening, he was desperate and was less inclined to worry about legal niceties. If his surmises were right, there was a hidden dimension to the entire affair. 

"_Bonjour_, Jean-Pierre."

"_Bonjour_, Albert… How have you been?"

"Jean-Pierre, I'm not in any mood to chat but I need a favour from you."

"That's not surprising, it's the only time you call me."

"This is serious, Jean-Pierre…"

"It always is with you. What do you want?"

"I'm going to email you a list of names. Can you run down their financial records?"

"This is serious… and it will probably cost you…"

"I don't care… I need to know if any of these individuals have come into some money lately. Or any other irregularities with their financial transactions."

"Who are these people? Anyone I should be afraid of?"

"They could be involved in a kidnapping of a princess."

"_Mon dieu_… "

* * *

"I found something…" Nodame whispered excitedly, her hands sifting through the dirt and dust of the floor. 

"What is it?"

"It's only a gold coin." Her excitement turned into disappointment. "Not much use for us in here."

"What's a gold coin doing here? Let me have a look." The princess took the coin and examined it closely. "I have seen this before." She added rubbing the coin vigorously to remove the grime and other blemishes that had buried it over the years.

"You have?" Nodame exclaimed incredulously.

"It's an old Maltovian coin, issued before World War 2. I've seen it in our museum and textbooks."

"What is an old Maltovian coin doing in this place?"

"Nodame, can we see if we can try finding anymore of these?"

The two young women having no regard for the finery that they were wearing, went on their hands and knees, like a bunch of marauding buccaneers in search of their booty.

"There's another one here…"

* * *

In the privacy of his hotel room, Chiaki's weary body gave way and he tumbled straight into his bed. There was refuge to be found in silence and darkness when no one could see or hear the anguish of his heart. He felt guilty about leaving things to the Maltovian and Italian authorities but a quiet voice inside reminded him that he was not in any position to do anything… He was neither a police officer nor a soldier. Just a musician passing through. _Just a musician_. There was something that sounded hollow about that. 

He rolled over and stared at the clock on his bedside table. It said 2:15. He knew he was overwrought and needed to be refreshed for another grueling day with the orchestra. Shinichi was no stranger to hard work but sleep deprivation and low morale would work against his ability to deliver his utmost.

Tired as he was, his brain refused to shut down. He thought about many things but mostly about her. He thought about their marriage plans… plans to travel… to return to Japan… All were meaningless… pipe dreams without the woman at the centre of it all. Being in Rome, conducting the Santa Cecilia Academy Orchestra was suppose to be a high point of his career but he found cold comfort in that. All he could think about in his fatigued condition, was whether he would see her again.

He got up an hour later and fumbled in his jacket pocket for the key to her room. He opened the door and half expected to see her in there sleeping. But there was no Nodame to greet him or to embrace or to say good night to.

He sat on her bed and then fell to its lure, allowing the smell of lavender and violets to transport him to happier times. The soft, turquoise dress she wore that night was still lying on the bed and he pulled it out from under him and held it against his chest until he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Between the two young women, they found themselves several Maltovian and other European coins issued before the second world war that were scattered around the room. The light that they relied on was not particularly conducive to the search but by sifting through layers of dirt and dust, they managed to find what they were looking for. 

What were they looking for? Nodame wanted to know. How would these coins help them? As far as she could see, they were souvenirs from the past, forgotten by the passage of time. Nodame reconsidered her original question… why would a piece of Maltovian currency be lingering in a cellar in goodness-knows-where in Rome? Maltovia was a small nation thus the chances of its currency being found in the exact same place as where the princess is taken hostage seemed suspiciously coincidental.

Both the two women remained deep in thought as they held the tokens and pondered their significance.

"Nodame, I think we should turn the light off…" The princess sounded urgent and looked serious.

"What is it, your highness?"

"Turn off the light and I'll tell you…"

Nodame went over to the light switch and flicked it off.

"Do you know what this place is?" Nodame quizzed.

"I don't know if I believe it myself… but I think we're in one of the underground wine cellars of the Maltovian embassy." The princess voice fell to a whisper.

"Gyabo!… Are you sure?"

"I can't be completely sure but I remember my father telling me that during the war, our family would hide persecuted Jews in the wine cellar from Mussolini's regime and help them escape through the underground tunnels which were formerly part of the ancient Roman aqueduct system. Some, who chose to do so, went on to Maltovia. This is probably where they hid before escaping."

"So you're saying that we could be right under the Maltovian embassy?"

"I suppose it is what I am saying." The princess acknowledged hesitantly.

"Wow… so I was right… there is a secret passage somewhere around here." Nodame sounded excited.

"I'm not so sure about that… I can't be sure if it is in this room or somewhere else in this building."

"I know how we can make sure."

* * *

Prince Maximillian seemed revived by his brief exchange with the princess. He regained his composure but remained in the drawing room and insisted that he be updated as soon as any new developments occurred. His cousin, Count Boris, could not convince to take to his own bed. 

"I'll stay here just in case anything else turns up."

"You're no good to anyone, if you're worn out and become ill."

"I can sleep here just as well as in bed." The prince insisted. "Remember, how I used to fall asleep on the palace stairs after a heavy night's drinking."

"You were such a carouser then…" Count Boris grinned nostalgically

"Nowhere near what you were capable of. Anyway, I was 18. I was a boy scout compared to you." The prince managed a laugh.

"Yes, I was the king of drunken revelry."

"I miss her… Boris…"

"Who? Marina, you mean?"

"Not Marina… Clarisse… She always knew what to do and say… When she died, things weren't the same."

"No… they weren't… were they?" The Count assented. "Are you really certain about giving up the Fire of Maltovia without a fight? It's your last link to Clarisse. It looked better on her than anyone else."

"There's no choice, Boris… it's my daughter's life we're talking about. Clarisse would agree with me."

* * *

While Bethstein was waiting impatiently for his French contact to get back to him, he studied the ransom note more carefully, hoping that it would yield more answers than he currently had. It stated that the drop off area was at the Teatro dell'Opera di Roma and that Prince Maximillian was to come alone to the main auditorium with the Fire of Maltovia at 3 pm on Friday. He was to be seated in the first row where he was assured that all would be revealed. 

_All would be revealed? What's that suppose to mean?_

Bethstein was puzzled… it was not something that was typically said in a ransom note. Was the kidnapper going to reveal himself?

According to the _Carabinieri_, the email came from a dummy account traced to Switzerland that was set up over a year ago. Other than that, they couldn't tell him much. Albert Bethstein was frustrated... a nagging feeling continued to tell him that there was more than met the eye.

* * *

Nodame pounded on the door and demanded to be given a pack of cigarettes. 

"It's my last request!" She yelled.

"I didn't know you smoked." The princess said to her.

"I don't." was the offhand reply.

Their guard outside opened the door and threw in a cigarette and a lighter. "Don't set yourselves on fire, ladies." He gave them a smirk and immediately closed the door behind him.

Nodame lit the cigarette and put it to her lips. She coughed and spluttered while her face turned a darkish green.

"Are you alright?" The princess looked at her worriedly.

Still barely able to breathe , Nodame nodded and then wheezed. "I can see why they say that smoking is bad for your health. I'm glad senpai gave it up."

"What are you up to?"

"I saw this on a tv show years ago… I'm going to try and use the smoke from the cigarette to find a hidden passage way, if there is one… We will need to have the light back on in the room again."

With the cigarette in hand, Nodame made her way slowly around the room… covering every section of each wall and watching the movement of the smoke

"I hope I have enough cigarettes." She remarked tentatively as she lit her third.

"Here, let me help…" The princess offered and held her hand out to show that she was in earnest.

* * *

"So what did you find, Jean-Pierre?" 

"What is it worth to you?"

"Jean-Pierre… I'm sure the _Surete_ would like to find out who was the mastermind behind that Marseilles hacking job…"

"Okay… okay… I'm just joking… No need to get uptight…"

"Let me ask you again… what did you find?" Bethstein demanded impatiently.

"Well, two things stand out… one of your suspects has been busy accumulating money and the other has been busy spending it.

"In the past year… especially the last six months, a Mr Gunther Weiler has had large amounts of money paid into various accounts under his name in the Cayman Islands, The Solomons, New York, Paris. He made several small transactions to various individuals and organizations and a couple of fairly large ones to Messrs Isaac Rubin and Len Barducci.

"And the big spender… who is he? What's he been up to?"

"Your big spender has been making large transactions to various Swiss accounts and has racked up huge medical bills in Switzerland to the amount of several hundred thousand dollars in the past six months. I can give you the names of the doctors and hospitals, if you're interested."

"So who is this big spender?"

* * *

"This is hopeless," Nodame sprawled onto the floor in sheer exhaustion. "It's not here." She was, unsurprisingly, dismayed. They had been at it for what felt like hours and came up empty. It was tiring work and the lack of sleep was beginning to have an effect. 

"I can't believe people actually enjoy smoking."

"Nodame…" The princess' eyes grew large as saucers as she pointed to where the smoke from the cigarette between Nodame's fingers was wafting to.

Nodame regained her ebullience as she kept careful watch at the direction in which the smoke was traveling. It was headed towards the floor. Nodame slapped herself on the forehead…

"Ack… gyabo… I must be dumb… Don't know why I didn't think about the floor."

"I can't believe it… it's actually here…" The princess was still astounded by their discovery.

"Well, let's get to it."

"How?"

"A good question. Do you know if it was suppose to be a door or just a loose slab?"

"I have no idea. "

"We won't know until we try."

* * *

"So he's been going to Switzerland for treatments?" 

"According to these _confidential_ records... yes."

"Hmmm… what is the prognosis?"

"He's not expected to survive the winter."

"Good job, Jean-Pierre… I'm glad we had this conversation. I owe you."

"There's still that matter of the Marseilles job."

"What Marseilles job? I don't know about any Marseilles job." Bethstein muttered innocently and rang off.

"Cops… can't trust them." grumbled the voice on the other side of the line before hanging up.

* * *

Bethstein chewed for a long time over his long-distance conversation. It had been illuminating to say the least as it confirmed many things in his mind that he had suspected. Still, he knew he couldn't prove anything as much of his information had been illegally gained and much of it speculation. He knew he would have to bide his time and follow through with the exchange and see where it led. That part troubled him… not knowing where all this led to. Two or even more lives were at stake… lives that he cared about. He thought about Chiaki and felt great empathy for him. _All this sitting around and waiting is driving him nearly insane._ At least in his case, there were things he could do. Remembering how Chiaki looked when he left him, he felt a little guilty for dragging him over to the embassy, only to abandon him later. It was then Bethstein decided to go look for him. 

As he did his rounds around the embassy, he found out from his subordinates that Chiaki had ordered a taxi and returned to his hotel. _I'm glad he's taken the initiative._ _It's probably better this way. Poor man… hope he gets some sleep. He's going to need it to survive the next two days._

He had a few hours left to catch some shuteye. He noticed that the prince was sleeping fitfully on the sofa in the drawing room and took up a spot on an arm chair next to him. He took his pistol out of its holster and tucked it in the side of the sofa. It was an old habit but for the first time in a very long time, he actually felt a strong need for it.

* * *

The two women were struggling to find a way to access the secret door. To come as far as they had and not be able to open it was a matter of utmost frustration. They valiantly attempted to pry it with their fingers and then searched around the room for some secret lever or switch but to no avail. 

"I'm exhausted."

"It has to be here… Let's try pushing it instead… applying pressure all around the stone slab and find the vital spot."

Using their hands, they took turns in putting weight on different areas when suddenly, the stone dipped downwards at an angle, opening temporarily to a dark empty hole before swinging back into position. Nodame almost fell in except for the quick reflexes of the princess in grabbing her arm.

"We found it!" Nodame acknowledge gleefully and allowed herself the luxury of a lie down before bouncing up and readying herself for action. "Let's go now."

"Now?" The princess was sitting prostrated.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm done for…" As if to prove her point, she gave a loud yawn.

Nodame felt a pang of guilt. In her eagerness to move ahead, she had forgotten about how tired the princess was. Her tendency toward obsessiveness was rearing its ugly head again.

"We're both tired." Nodame conceded and observed that she was bone-weary herself and realized that it was pointless to make their break when they were both in that particular state. "Why don't we get some sleep… and make our escape in the morning? After _breakfast_." She added the second part with emphasis.

"Good idea…" The princess mumbled sleepily and went off to sleep as her head touched the hard floor.

Nodame pulled a blanket over herself. Murmuring softly, she made a vow to the witness of silence.

"Tomorrow, we break out of this prison. I'll come home to you, senpai, I promise."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I am experiencing a few family dramas at the moment so the updates are going to come very slowly but I'm committed to finishing the story.

I'm grateful to my husband for pointing me to the idea of a swinging trapdoor used in _Biggles in the Jungle_. Without his help, I'd still be wondering what to do with this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Roman Holiday**

**Chapter 6**

There was a hushed murmur in the room. The entire orchestra stood in awe of their conductor. The ambrosial cadences of the intermezzo continued ringing in their ears. In spite of the heaviness of his heart or perhaps because of it, he found a delicate balance of melodrama, anguish and hope in its lush strains.

If there had been any doubts over his musical brilliance, that last piece would have swept them all away. As if on cue, the orchestra burst into synchronous applause. The conductor slightly embarrassed, averted his reddish eyes. But the news had already reached their ears… they had known about his predicament What astonished them was how Chiaki had reached into that inner well of emotional turmoil and drawn from it in such a masterly fashion. It was as if they were being witness to something both intensely private… and sublime.

The concert master shook his head in utter amazement. It was an unprecedented outpouring of emotion from this usually stoic Japanese conductor. _I wonder if Mascagni meant it to be played like this. If not, it should be. Is that heart cry of a man who fears that he will lose the one he loves?. _With characteristic Italian warmth and expansiveness, the concert master left his seat and made his way to Chiaki and embraced him with deep sympathy. Chiaki was taken aback but did not resist this heartfelt gesture of kindness. One by one… each member of the orchestra got up and followed suit… an embrace or handshake… all in the fellowship of music.

The kindness of the people around him made it so much harder cope with the internal disquietude. Part of him strenuously resisted all this generosity of spirit because of what it meant or what it could mean.

"We can postpone or cancel it, Chiaki," The Japanese ambassador had said.

"No, don't cancel it." Chiaki had been firm.

"It's alright… his highness doesn't mind…" The crown prince and the ambassador had both been very compassionate.

"No… don't… I don't want to disappoint her when she returns… She'll be fine, I'm sure of it…" _She has to be… I don't know what I'll do… if she isn't._

There was a finality about the word "cancel" and he feared it. He feared what it could mean and as long as there was a chance, he would cling to every vestige of hope. To even consider cancellation was to consider the unthinkable.

* * *

"Do you think they suspect anything?" 

"I don't think so. As far as they're concerned we're just two docile women who happen to have large appetites."

"But two extra bread rolls and apples each?"

"We will need it when we break out of here."

"Nodame, shouldn't we just wait… and find out what my father decides to do."

"Your highness, I don't know if you've realized it… but if you're right and we are somewhere under the Maltovian embassy, it can only mean that someone, probably a member of your staff is responsible for our being here. Someone who knows about this empty cellar, for instance."

"I've been too afraid to think properly, unfortunately… But why here, of all the places in the world."

"Because it's the last place anyone would think to look. Heard of this expression 'Hidden in plain sight?'"

"So we don't know who to trust…"

"That's true, unfortunately. We don't know if the necklace is the only thing that they're after."

"What else could they be after?"

"No idea… If you ask me, I say we take our chances out there. For all we know we could be left here to die once they get what they want."

"Why even bother giving us meals then?"

"Give us a false sense of security? I don't know… but you do have a point." Nodame mused.

"So what do we do when we get out?"

"We find a way of getting help."

* * *

Bethstein couldn't be sure of how many in the embassy were in on the conspiracy. He didn't know who, on the inside, he could trust. It was an untenable position to be in… to even consider that the people he had known and worked with for the last two years were plotting against the royal family. The problem was that he had suspects, suspicious activities and motives but apart from the kidnapping, he had no idea what else was on the agenda. That was what worried him the most. More and more, he was convinced that the kidnapping was a prelude to something bigger. He knew that if he didn't get to the bottom of things soon, lives were going to be lost. Unfortunately for him, there was only one person he could confide in but how much help he would be, was another matter. 

He had been sitting in on the entire rehearsal but chose to keep his distance and observe. Bethstein's overworked instincts told him that Chiaki was someone he could trust particularly after being witness to the orchestra's performance of the intermezzo from _Cavalleria rusticana_. That was something deeply personal about the way Chiaki was conducting... no doubt he was affected by recent events. And yet the man was affected to the extent that he was freely wearing his heart on his sleeve. Bethstein was no trained musician but he had dealt with enough riff raffs and villains to know something about sincerity when faced with it. He had heard that the Japanese were a reserved people but from the little he had seen, he could tell that this man's feelings for his fiancée ran deep. There was no reason to think he could be embroiled in something that would cause the woman he loved to be in such a precarious position. In that regard, Chiaki would make an important ally.

Thinking about Chiaki and Miss Noda, caused Bethstein to experience a twinge of shame about how little time he had spent worrying about Marina. However, his good sense reminded him that he was doing what he could for her as much as he was seeking the truth. The ties between them had been riddled with lapses in judgement from the first… of which he was chief culprit. He should have known better than to become involved with a client… it not only showed a total lack of professionalism on his part but had put them both in a precarious position. Still, cupid's arrows took him by surprise. Before he knew it, he was deep in it despite strenuously resisting any initial desires. There was no hiding from it and he didn't want to. He was in love with her as far as a man in his position could and it sickened him that anyone would wish her harm. Marina had been sheltered from the harsh realities of life since birth but he, on the other hand, had adopted a cynical worldliness about life as a defensive mechanism against its harsh assaults… To a large degree, it was a consequence of his profession and an unhappy childhood. Working as a police officer and seeing couples do terrible things to one another did little to alleviate his cynicism. Neither did his own parents give him cause to worship at the altar of everlasting love.

In all honesty, they didn't owe each other anything. They were not lovers in the conventional sense. Furtive looks and secret meetings in quiet spots was the extent of their relationship.Would they last as a couple? It was hard to say. They were thrown together by grief but it blossomed into something else. He admired her youthful fortitude… She shouldered a great deal of responsibilities for someone so young and carried about her an openness that was a far cry from the women he had tangled with in the past. Bethstein, in spite of his good looks and masculine charms, had difficulty holding onto his relationships. Whether it was due to influences from his profession or his lack of family life, Albert was wont to be protective, which many women saw as being possessive. Marina, however, being younger and starving for companionship, embraced his protective instincts completely. The earlier girlfriends scorned it… labelling him a throwback to a caveman type. It was not the first time that he saw the irony of his situation that a princess would want to be with him when no others would have him.

He had been a good cop but felt himself an abysmal failure with relationships… and it had begun to wear him down. It was one of the reasons he moved back to Maltovia... to start afresh. He sometimes wondered if he was doomed to lifelong failure in that department. The situation with Marina didn't bode well for something more permanent… he knew he had pushed Marina too hard but as he confessed to Chiaki earlier, he found the secrecy abhorrent. For a man who believed that honesty was really the best policy, it was a constant thorn in his side.

He felt he could trust Chiaki… he wanted to… Here was someone he could empathize with and it was a very long time since that happened.

Guardedly, he watched members of the orchestra… one by one… making their approach towards their conductor. His eye mainly on the conductor. The next thing he knew, he was up there with the rest of them

"Chiaki, we need to talk…"

* * *

"Let me go first…" Nodame volunteered. "If the trapdoor leads to nowhere, you can pull me out with the blankets." 

"Alright… but please be careful…" The princess cautioned anxiously.

"Don't worry… I'll be fine."

Nodame had never been particularly athletic her entire life… but the promise of adventure gave her a burst of energy that even an ape would envy as she gradually slid down the blanket rope that they had constructed. She was brimming with untold confidence, the thought of being reunited with senpai foremost in her mind. Of course, having a full stomach helped considerably.

When she reached the ground, she called out to the princess saying that she was in no immediate danger, noting particularly that the ground was dry. She offered to survey her surroundings before advising the princess to join her.

She flicked the lighter for about 10 seconds and looked around her. In so far as she could see, the room that she was in was no larger than a single car garage. She could also see a large opening (not unlike a chute) on the south wall which led to a sloping surface. It was hard to tell how far it went but Nodame was prepared to go all the way.

"Your highness," Nodame called out upwards, "I think I may have found our way out."

* * *

"You say you know who the kidnappers are?" Chiaki didn't know what to think but Bethstein looked grim and certain. 

"I have my suspicions but I will need to confirm them first."

"Do you have any idea where the women are?"

"Rome is a big place… they could be anywhere. But I'm almost certain that they're still here."

"What are you going to do?"

"Follow up on a few leads…"

"Let me come with you." Chiaki suggested.

"What? No. Besides you have rehearsals…"

"The orchestra can go on practicing without me."

"Are you sure?"

Chiaki looked him in the eye. "I just want to feel that I can do something to help."

* * *

"I think Bethstein is on to something… He spent a lot time in his office last night on the telephone. " 

"Really. Well, I'm not surprised. I don't expect anything less from him. They'll all find out eventually."

"I don't like it…"

"I didn't pay you to like it, Gunther."

"But it's my neck on the line."

"It's my entire life on the line."

* * *

"I don't like it…" 

"I can take care of myself."

"Chiaki, I don't know what kind of situations we'll find ourselves in or if I can protect the two of us."

"I promise not to do anything rash."

"What if something happens to you, what will I say to Miss Noda?"

"Tell her… I wanted to do this… tell her…" Chiaki hesitated. _I love her?_

"Yes?"

"Tell her that the music's not the same without her."

"The music's not the same?" Bethstein echoed doubtfully.

"She'll understand." Chiaki wasn't as convinced as he sounded. _Will she?_

* * *

"Gyabo! That was fun!" Nodame threw a fist into the air as they came to the end of their short journey down the sloping tunnel. "Just like a slippery slide in the playground." 

"Nodame…"

"Huh?" Nodame caught the princess' sorrowful demeanour. "Are you alright?"

"Are you never afraid… does life never frighten you… does the possibility of danger never occur to you?" The princess wondered.

"Of course, it does… I'm human too."

"Are you… really…"

"What do you mean?"

"We could die in here and no one would ever know."

"Absolutely…"

"And yet… you don't seem worried or fearful."

"I am just as afraid as anyone else in such a situation and the thought that I may never see senpai again hangs over my head constantly. Yes, I'm afraid of dying but I can't let it stop me from taking action. I learnt some years ago that fear is an opportunity to become better than what you are… if you don't overcome it… you will never know what's on the other side waiting for you.

"Your highness, what you said is true, we could die here. But we would be remembered and know that we were loved."

The princess threw her arms around Nodame and embraced her gratefully. There was something very special about the pianist… an awe-inspiring determination that she had rarely seen. She imagined that life with this soul would be an adventure in itself.

* * *

_Why can't I say it? Even now?_ Chiaki had fallen silent in the car, irritated by his own dawdling. _She could be dead and I still can't say it. What is wrong with me?_

He didn't have any time to brood further. Bethstein had pulled his vehicle right in front of a Mannerist style building that now served as an apartment block. They had arrived at their first stop.

* * *

"How can they have just disappeared?" The voice was one of utter disbelief. 

"I'm telling you that they have… Both of them... vanished into thin air." The other was adamant.

"That room is as close to a hermetically sealed room as we're going to get in this relic of a building."

"Come and see for yourself."

* * *

"Is there a Mr Antonio Moroni living here?" 

"No… there's no one called Antonio Moroni here." On saying that, the occupant of the flat quickly closed the door.

"Are you sure such a person exists?" Chiaki asked Bethstein as the two men made their way to the stairwell.

"My sources have never failed me."

"This is the fifth apartment we've gone to."

"I know… I'm sorry… but you didn't have to come."

"It's interesting seeing a real cop at work."

"Ex-cop. A lot of detective work is leg work and unfortunately, without the resources of the _Carbinieri _or the_ Surete_, I have to do all this the old fashioned way."

* * *

"See... didn't I tell you? Nothing... except for a couple of ladies handbags." 

"Find the blueprints for this building."

"Don't we already have them?"

"Obviously the ones we got weren't old enough…"

* * *

"We're looking for a Mr Antonio Moroni." 

"I am Antonio Moroni… what can I do for you?"

"My name is Albert Bethstein, I'm with the Maltovian security detail." Bethstein flashed his identification. "At present, we're looking for a Count Boris Steinhausen. This is Shinichi Chiaki, he's attached to the Japanese embassy."

"Sounds serious. Is Boris all right?"

"Well, that's what we need to find out. He's gone missing and it seems that he comes to see you quite often when he's in town."

"He used to but not lately."

"Can we ask you a few questions?"

Moroni nodded and gestured for them to come into the flat. As they walked in, a quick glance told them that Moroni had seen better days. All his worldly possessions showed him to be a military man or a former military man at least. Two rapiers hanging in a crossed position along the narrow corridor… framed military memorabilia…service medals… photographs of comrades crammed the walls of this very humble abode. He limped around the room and led them to a small but homey lounge facing the main road.

"How long have you known him, Mr Moroni?" Bethstein quizzed as he picked up the photo frame from the mantle piece.

"Call me Antonio. I have known him a very long time… when we were merry, young men, without a care in the world."

"Does he come here very often?"

"Not as often as he used to… I haven't seen him in over a year. When he visits Rome, he will usually pops by. A game of cards or chess… whatever strikes his fancy. And a drink, of course. Never without a drink."

"How did you meet him?"

"Through the diplomatic services. He was the military attaché for the Maltovian government and I for the Italian side.

"He never married?"

"No… but almost did once… or at least that's what he said he was going to do…"

"You didn't believe him?"

"Well, he was a ladies man… Everyone knew that but just before he left the military he claimed he found the woman of his dreams… the love of his life… that sort of thing. He'd sworn off womanizing completely. For a while, it seemed like he did but in the end she left him for someone else."

"She left him?"

"Ironic, isn't it? He came in here one day and announced that the engagement was over and claimed that she did a _Cavalleria rusticana_ on him."

"_Cavalleria rusticana_?" Bethstein was puzzled.

"It's an opera," Chiaki spoke up for the first time in that apartment. "Pietro Mascagni's most famous work… About betrayal, adultery and revenge. That piece that the orchestra played before you came to speak to me… that's the intermezzo from _Cavalleria rusticana_."

"Interesting coincidence…" Bethstein observed.

"Antonio… did you ever see this woman?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes, I did… just the once… but completely unforgettable. Beautiful creature… petite, angelic… not his usual type. She was the heiress of some landed family in Maltovia. Extremely conservative. I don't think they approved of him. Not that I blame them."

"Do you remember her name?" Bethstein probed further.

"Oh dear… It's been over twenty years… Let me see… it was Christine or Clara… or"

"Clarisse…" Bethstein whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, that's it… You know her?"

"Yeah, I know her…" Bethstein said almost inaudibly.

"What has Boris really done?" Moroni demanded. "Somehow there's a lot more going on than you're telling me."

"We're not sure…"

"He's in trouble, isn't he?" Moroni guessed shrewdly. "Has he run off with somebody's wife again? You're probably private detectives hot on his trail or something."

Bethstein decided that it would be best to be forthcoming. "Mr Moroni, I am really part of the Maltovian security detail and I suspect that Count Boris is responsible for the kidnapping of our princess."

Moroni gave a low whistle. "In his younger days, it was exactly the kind of crazy stunt he would pull for a joke but now… why?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

"He took that girl's rejection pretty hard, I can tell you. Sometimes I almost believe that he did love her." Moroni remarked wistfully. " He gave up playing the violin in public not long afterwards."

"He played the violin?" Chiaki was surprised, trying to picture the lecherous Count with a bow and a fiddle.

"Oh yeah, he was really good as well. It helped him get the ladies. Still, I've heard people who know more than I, say that he could have headed for the virtuoso stakes. Who knows? If he had settled down and married that girl, the story might have turned out differently. It's hard to say with Boris, he was brilliant and passionate but he was always restless."

"So you really have no idea where he might be right now?"

"As I said earlier… I haven't seen him in over a year…"

"Is there anyone else he might be in contact with?"

"I wouldn't know… Apart from that Clarisse girl, Boris never really talked about things that mattered…"

"Thank you for your time, Mr Moroni…" Bethstein headed for the door.

"I hope you find your princess… and I hope you're wrong about Boris…" Moroni said quietly.

"I hope I'm wrong too." Bethstein nodded and turned away. He'd always believed Count Boris to be a harmless womanizer.

As the two men left the flat, their minds were full. They had difficulty processing all the information that they had been given.

"It's just like an opera…" Chiaki wondered out loud.

"Pardon?"

"It's just like an opera…"

"What is?"

"This whole story about Count Boris and this woman… what's her name again?"

"Chiaki… tell me about _Cavalleria rusticana_. The plot… everything…" Bethstein spoke quietly.

Chiaki could see the wheels churning inside Bethstein's head. "It's a famous opera of the verismo school… very moral…violent, lots of angst, betrayal and someone dies at the end. The backdrop of the story is a Sicilian village. A young soldier… Turiddu returns only to find that his fiancée, Lola, has married the wealthy village teamster. Out of spite, he seduces a peasant girl, Santuzza and this in turn causes the jealous Lola to begin an adulterous affair with Turiddu…"

* * *

"This is not the first time I'm glad I'm not fat." Nodame remarked breathlessly. 

Nodame and the princess were convinced that they had found a tunnel worth exploring except that there was just enough room for them to crawl through.

"Do you think they've noticed our disappearance by now?" The princess wondered.

"Probably… the more reason for us to quicken our pace."

"I wonder who it is… Who planned the entire thing?"

"Unfortunately, it is in all likelihood someone you know… someone who knows you very well."

Conversation was difficult to maintain while trying to hand maneouvre through bumps and crevices. Nodame could see that Marina's enthusiasm was gradually flagging. For her, it wasn't just a matter of physical survival but the weight of betrayal by some who was close to her was depressing her.

"I hope it isn't Albert…" She mumbled.

"From what you've said, I don't think so." Nodame interjected quickly. "He sounds like an honest kind of guy."

"He is… to a fault…"

More movement, scrambling, shuffling… their breathing reverberating gently through the confined space.

"Nodame, what is it about Mr Chiaki that you like?" The princess asked suddenly.

"You mean besides him being a gourmet cook, a musical genius and the handsomest man in the world?"

"Yes…" The princess gave a little giggle.

Nodame thought for a moment. "That he cares about me… and wants to take care of me."

"Just like that…?"

"Just like that."

"How do you know that what you have is the real thing?

"I don't think anybody can ever be 100 percent sure… but if you dwell on the things that hold you together as a couple and if you are prepared to make things work… it helps… a lot…"

"Do you love him?"

Nodame nodded.

"How do you know that you do?"

"I can't speak for anyone else… but I think that you know you love someone when you realize that you can't ever imagine living your life without that person." Nodame reflected. "Even if they drive you crazy some of the time." She added with a mirthful grin.

"I can tell that he loves you a lot…"

"Yeah, really?"

"At the reception… it was the way he was looking at you the whole time. As if nothing or no one else mattered. I was very envious. I don't mind saying that I'm so used to men admiring me and giving me attention that it annoyed me a little. But for him, I was just another person in the crowd… someone to be polite too. It made me curious about you though. I wanted to know what kind of woman could touch the heart of someone like Mr Chiaki."

"So what's your conclusion?"

"You were right… what you said in the bathroom the other night… He is a very lucky man."

* * *

"Who are you calling?" 

"An old acquaintance in Maltovia…"

"Why?"

"Research."

"By the way, who was that Clarisse that you were talking about?"

"Clarisse Anna Maria Arabelle Ava Marina Adler, the late princess of Maltovia. Wife to Prince Maximillian and mother to Princess Marina."


	7. Chapter 7

**A Roman Holiday**

**Chapter 7**

"You are hindering my investigation." Bethstein was on a warpath.

"This is a private family matter and it doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't it? If either the princess or the prince get hurt because of this, I will personally hold you responsible and don't think I won't report you to the Maltovian authorities for withholding information or persuade them to charge you as an accessory to the kidnapping."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Oh yes…"

"Do you know who I am? I could make things very difficult for you when you return to the country."

"I know who you are, Baron, which is why I'm talking to you. But right now I'm investigating a crime in the hope of preventing another, I am determined to get some answers and you can be sure I won't rest until I do. And really, I doubt very much I'd be returning if the princess dies."

The voice on the other side of the line went quiet, obviously considering what his next move should be. Bethstein decided to take a different tack.

"Baron, this is not the time to hold back." Bethstein's voice turned urgent, pleading almost. "No one else needs to know. But if you don't give me all the facts now, I'm afraid we'll probably see a scandal bigger than Charles and Camilla Parker-Bowles rock the Maltovian royal family. Not to mention your own reputation being dragged through the mud.

"I had nothing to do with that decision."

"Then tell me, maybe I can do something to stop the rot from spreading."

"It was done with the best intentions…"

_Isn't it always?_ Bethstein thought. _Hell is paved with good intentions._

"We all thought it was a harmless flirtation at first. Or rather hoped it was. The truth was… Clarisse never really showed much interest in any man before Steinhausen. She didn't lack suitors but she just wasn't attracted to any of them. But then they started to talk about marriage. That's when it all started to go awry. Father ranted and raved… mother did what she usually did and oscillated between crying and going hysterical."

"So the family objected to it."

"We knew Steinhausen had a reputation with the ladies and tried our hardest to dissuade Clarisse from making any rash decisions. However, once her mind was made up there was no changing it. Steinhausen swore he was a changed man and that seemed good enough for her. I saw them together a few times and he did seem to genuinely care for her. But it wasn't good enough for my parents. Even though he was the prince's cousin and came from a good family, his wild ways didn't sit well with my family."

"So what happened…"

"Father hired a private investigator to dig up whatever dirt he could on Steinhausen to prove to Clarisse he was an unworthy contender for the role of husband."

"Did they find anything?"

"Nothing that Clarisse nor anybody else didn't already know."

"So he had really changed?"

"It seemed like it or else he was covering his tracks extremely well."

"Why didn't they ever marry?"

"It wasn't enough for my parents just to have Steinhausen investigated. You have to understand, they thought they were protecting their daughter. At the time I was in Australia so the decision was made without their consulting me. When I returned, the damage had been done and everyone was more than relieved when Clarisse ended up engaged to Prince Max." There was a long pause. "Several years later, Clarisse found out the truth… she didn't speak to my parents for a very long time.

"What exactly did they do?"

* * *

The princess and Nodame were lying uncomfortably on their backs for a brief respite. It seemed like hours since they started and they had no idea how far they had to go or how much longer. Their hands and knees attested to the fact that they had made their journey the hard way. Staring meditatively at the ceiling, the only scenery they had to enjoy was limited to cracks, arachnids and concrete, with no end in sight.

"If only my parents could see me now…" The princess sighed. " I don't think I look much like a princess."

"Would they be shocked?"

"Probably." Princess Marina gave a snigger. "But mother would have approved, I think. She was always challenging me to better myself and to take risks."

"Good advice." Nodame chuckled. "You miss her a lot, don't you?"

"She was my hero… a model royal… Everyone loved her." The princess declared. There was just a tinge of sadness in her voice. "She always knew just what to say to make me feel better."

"I'm sure you'll be as great a princess as she was."

"If I survive this…"

"Of course you will… You're with me."

Despite sounding confident, Nodame was more frazzled than she let on. It was a hard road and in her naivete had underestimated the difficulty of the undertaking. Her motivation was high but the flesh was beginning to tire. She kept telling herself that the end had to be just around the corner if the water channel was in fact used on a regular basis by runaway Jews during the war. But the end was eluding them, wearing down their resolve. Their captors could also be gaining on them, each time they stopped and rested. But they had to rest… Nodame could barely lift her legs and arms and soon her capacity to concentrate gradually diminished. It wasn't long before she succumbed to the weariness and dreamt of happy things.

* * *

Nodame woke up with a start. And it was some moments before she remembered where she was. She berated herself for falling asleep and wondered how long she had been out for. It took a while for the fog to lift and then she realized that she had forgotten about the princess.

"Your highness?" She whispered into the grey, deserted darkness. There was no response.

The princess was no where in sight. _Gyabo!_ Why did she allow herself to doze off? Now she had managed to lose track of the princess too. Where had the princess got to? She reasoned that there was no other way the princess could have gone except straight ahead forward or back to where they came from.

Nodame decided to go forward, believing that princess had probably gone exploring and was expecting her to catch up when she awoke. She felt guilty… it had been her idea to do this… to escape through the water channels and now the princess was alone, probably struggling to stay awake.

The enormousness of what they were attempting finally sank in. Of all the crazy ideas that she had in her lifetime, this was the worst. Crawling through a tunnel with no preparation or idea of how long it would take was utter foolishness. Madness. At the rate they were going, the princess may be proven right… they would probably die in this godforsaken place and never see the light of day ever again. The task had seemed easy enough at first but now… alone, tired and growing increasingly hungry, the molehill had turned into a mountain.

For a several meters Nodame crawled on with a groggy head, her entire person in a state of flux. It had been blind luck that brought them to this place and if their luck held, it would get them out of here. Still, she had no peace of mind. The princess had disappeared and she, Nodame, was black and blue all over.

Pacing herself… Nodame made pit stops at regular intervals. She leaned against the side at one stage and wondered how long it was since she had water. Her throat was parched and her empty stomach was beginning to hint with familiar desperation. The palms of her hand were spotting cuts and her legs were in more pain than she was willing to concede. Mostly, her confidence was beginning to wan… _If I died here… would Senpai miss me? I wouldn't mind dying so much if I thought that he would miss me and pine for me for the rest of his life._

Nodame fingered her engagement ring for inspiration and kissed it lightly. _I can't die now. I don't want to. Not like this._

Her thoughts flew to the escaping Jewish refugees and wondered how they made it out of that place. Sheer determination, perhaps and the strong will to survive. _I need to survive, I'm getting married in the fall._ Now, if only her overstretched body would cooperate.

"Nodame…" She could hear her name echoing from a distance.

_Is someone calling out to me or am I just imagining things?_

"Nodame… is that you?" It was a familiar voice, sounding louder as it got closer.

"Your highness?" She managed weakly. "I'm so glad… I was so worried that you…"

"I'm sorry for going off like that but I thought I would move on to see what was ahead and let you get a bit sleep. You looked so tired. Anyway, I thought I could hear the sound of birds some where close by."

"Really?" Nodame became alert. "Did you…"

"Oh yes… it leads right to a lake…"

* * *

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We are not going to do anything. You are going back to your orchestra and I am going back to the embassy to have a talk with Mr Gunther Weiler about his involvement with Steinhausen."

"You know, I almost feel sorry for the man…" Chiaki said regretfully. "Steinhausen, I mean."

"I know what you mean… but kidnapping is a serious offence in any civilized society. Don't forget, too, he dragged your fiancée into the fray." reminded Bethstein

"I haven't… but to be denied the great love of your life… that must be torture…" Chiaki speculated.

"Don't tell me that you're a hopeless romantic." Bethstein eyed Chiaki with mocking alacrity.

"I'm no romantic… hopeless or otherwise." Chiaki appeared a little embarrassed.

"Tell me another one. I don't believe the man that I saw conducting that intermezzo earlier today hasn't got a romantic bone in his body." Bethstein teased.

"It's a beautiful piece." Chiaki protested.

"It is that… " Bethstein relented. "So… 'If music be the food of love, play on.'"

Chiaki stared at Bethstein half surprised, half amused.

"What? I'm not a complete philistine, you know." Bethstein snapped back with feigned indignance.

* * *

Nodame thought it was the most wonderful thing on earth… floating on the water and basking in the afternoon sunlight after being taken captive and held in a long forgotten cellar, and nearly suffocating of claustrophobia in that crawlspace. It was not an experience she wanted to revisit. _I was that close to giving up. _

"So what now…" The princess asked.

Nodame came back down to earth. "Soon, we will try and find our way back to the city."

"How? We have no phones, no money… We don't even know where we are."

"We'll have to get a ride somehow. How do you feel about hitchhiking?"

Lingering a for a few more moments, she allowed herself the luxury of watching the water envelop her and weaving its magic. It was exactly what the doctor ordered… as she felt revived and refreshed by its loving caresses. Nonetheless, the princesses' questions reminded her that they were still in a precarious situation, hardly in any position to dilly dally. Reluctantly and looking longingly at the water, she got out of the lake and put on her dry clothes.

"Sigh, I could have done that forever… That felt so good." Nodame commented as she took her place beside the princess.

"It's lovely here… so peaceful…" The princess agreed. "That dip in the lake certainly did you some good. You look like a different person already."

"Yeah, I certainly feel it." Nodame took in a breath of fresh air and felt the gentle breeze brush against her skin.

A rustling of leaves in the nearby bushes… some movement and two men in a tussle tumbled out onto the grass, only a meter or two beside them, startling them out of their wits. All this happened in a matter of seconds.

"Who are you?" Nodame demanded, looking at the new arrivals.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to scare you."

"Were you watching us?" Nodame gave them her most fearsome look.

The tall blonde one nodded sheepishly.

"Perverts!" She walked over to them and gave each an impressive kick in the shin.

"We didn't mean any harm." They protested unconvincingly, rubbing their rather sore limbs.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came here to… er… relieve ourselves when we heard some noises. Thought it was strange that two young ladies would… er… be all alone here by themselves in a rather deserted spot."

"Are you British?" The princess asked… recognizing the accents…

Again they nodded.

"Where are you going?"

"To the city… to watch a match between AS Roma and Manchester United tomorrow."

"You're soccer fans?" Nodame looked at them curiously.

"Yeah, you?"

"Not really… I'm more a baseball fan, being from Japan and all that."

"You're from Japan? You like anime?" The weedy blonde asked eagerly.

"I love anime…"

"Really? What's your favourite?"

"_Puri Gorota_…"

"I love _Puri Gorota_…" The British soccer fan interjected. "I have the entire series on DVD." He said excitedly.

"Wow… I have the early ones on VHS and some on DVD… Whose your favourite….?"

The princess thought it was time to intervene and coughed politely.

Nodame fell silent and remembered that this was no time and place for such chatter… they were still on the run from kidnappers and had to be on the move.

"How did you fellows get here?" The princess put on her most authoritative voice.

"We have a Kombi van…"

"You do?" Nodame exclaimed. "Can we get a ride?"

"How did you get here?" The slightly shorter, bi-spectacled British man queried suspiciously.

"We're tourists…" Nodame said quickly. _Well, it's not a complete lie._

"We got left behind." The princess continued their tale of woe.

"We wandered slightly… and lost track of time." Nodame added innocently. "Everything we had was on the coach."

"So please…" The princess put on her most pathetic voice. "Help us… " She said pleadingly.

The British soccer fans were at a loss. "Can you ladies excuse us for a minute?"

The two men looked at each other and debated amongst themselves.

"They don't look like homicidal maniacs to me…" The tall blonde whispered.

"I'm sure that's what those men said about Aileen Wuornos…"

"That was different… she was a hooker…"

"I don't know… they could be hookers too."

"A fan of _Puri Gorota_? I don't think so."

"You and your _Puri Gorota_… it will be death of me…"

"Come on… live a little… How much trouble can two women be?"

* * *

Bethstein dropped Chiaki off at the Parco della Musica complex. "You still have my card, don't you? Call me if you need to talk about anything."

Chiaki nodded.

"And don't worry about Miss Noda. I'll bring her back to you myself." Bethstein added reassuringly.

"I'm holding you to that, Bethstein."

Chiaki waved to the moving vehicle and moved toward the Sala Santa Cecilia, the largest of the three concert halls situated there. As he approached the building, a man in a dark suit and sunglasses gesturing wildly for him to stop. It didn't seem to be anyone he knew.

"_Autografo_…" So the man was an autograph hunter.

As Chiaki approached him, the man pulled out an automatic and spoke in excellent English. "Mr Chiaki, if you would like to make it to your next performance, I suggest you come with me… slowly…"

Another man came from behind and prodded Chiaki's back with the muzzle of his pistol. "Don't get any ideas." He spoke in a calm menacing tone of voice.

"Don't worry, I won't." Chiaki shivered slightly. "What's this all about?"

"I'm sure you have some idea."

"So you're not just satisfied with kidnapping women now…" Chiaki mumbled sarcastically.

"The Count will explain everything."

"I'm sure he will." Chiaki muttered grimly. _And then send me to an early grave._

* * *

"So where are you ladies headed?" The blonde one called Jack asked.

"To the CBD…"

"The CBD is a big area… do you have any particular place in mind?" The one wearing spectacles demanded, not without a hint of irony. He had said his name was Nigel.

"To the Mal… the hotel." Nodame replied

"Which hotel?" Nigel probed impatiently.

"I don't remember actually…" Nodame was racking her brains. "I know what it looks like though."

"Is there anything specific you can tell us?"

"Why don't you drop us off at the Trevi Fountain?" Nodame suggested. "I remember the tour guide mentioning that there's one of the places that tour was going to cover."

"OK… if that's where you're really headed."

Jack pulled Nigel to one side and reprimanded him quietly. "Why are you being so hard on them?"

"Something here doesn't quite add up…"

"Does it matter? They're chicks, mate…"

"Jack, mate… when will you start thinking with the right part of your anatomy…"

"They could be telling the truth… We can't just leave them here…"

"Alright… alright." Nigel capitulated. "But if we get murdered on the way, it'll be on your head."

"If we get murdered, my head will be last thing I'll be worrying about."

* * *

Bethstein went straight to the Maltovian embassy after dropping Chiaki off. Unable to find Weiler, he went to look for the prince.

"Albert… where have you been? Everything's been chaotic around here." The tired prince approached Bethstein eagerly as he entered the embassy offices. "It's already 2 o'clock and we don't have long to get ready."

"Your highness, I don't think it's such a good idea for you to make the drop-off…"

"But it's one of the kidnapper's stipulations."

"Let me take your place."

"No, absolutely not… I'm not taking any chances with their lives, especially now that we're so close."

"I have reason to believe that your life is at risk as well."

"I can't back out at the last minute…"

"Your highness, I've been digging around and I don't think it's just a simple case of kidnapping and extortion. I have reason to believe that someone is exacting their revenge on you."

Prince Maximillian was stupefied. "Revenge? For what?"

"For something that happened over twenty-three years ago. It concerns the late Princess."

"Clarisse?"

Bethstein nodded. "It seems like the Count has been holding a grudge against you all these years for stealing the princess away from him."

"Boris and Clarisse were…?" The prince gasped.

"Your highness… you didn't know?" It was Bethstein's turn to be surprised.

The prince shook his head and collapsed into the nearest chair. "I knew that she was always awkward around him but I thought it was just his reputation with the women that she didn't care for. I didn't even know that they had known each other before our engagement."

"Where is the Count?" Bethstein's voice took a sterner tone.

"He said he was going hunting with some friends." The prince was still in a daze. "Are you sure of your facts, Albert?"

"I spoke to the Baron… he confirmed my suspicions and offered some other bits of information that I didn't know."

"Why… why is he doing this… now…"

"Because he's dying… She's gone… and he has nothing else to live for."

"Dying…?"

"Inoperable brain tumour…"

* * *

"You should let the local authorities take charge of the entire operation… your highness…"

"No, Albert… we've been through this already. It's me he wants. You know that I'm the only who can stop him… reason with him…"

"I don't think he can be reasoned with at all."

"Whatever it is… you and I know that this can't end well if the local _gendarmerie_ storm in there."

"But you're not…"

"I was a trained soldier… I can look after myself. It's the women I'm worried about. " The prince said gently. "If anything happens to me, I know you will take good care of Marina." He looked at Bethstein meaningfully.

"Your highness… I..." Albert shifted his gaze awkwardly. He was at a loss for words.

"It's alright… I've known for some time now. You're a good man, Albert. So was your father. He was a proud man and the divorce tore him apart. Don't make the same mistakes we all did. Life's too short… it's cliché but it's so true." He clapped Bethstein on the shoulder.

"You're not going to die, your highness." Bethstein could feel the knots in his stomach tightening. "Not while I'm there to watch your back." He assured the prince.

"I know…" The prince looked at his head of security affectionately.

* * *

The familiar sight of the Teatro dell'Opera reminded Chiaki that it was only a few days ago when he and Nodame had been to see The _Marriage of Figaro_ and were strolling along, hand in hand, on the streets of Rome. An assignment for him and a simple holiday for her… it wasn't supposed to turn into this mindless fiasco. _It was I who brought her here… I'm responsible…_ He heaved a loud sigh. _How did we get embroiled in some tragic love affair played out twenty-three years later?_

Chiaki wondered what part he was meant to play in this farce. Did the Count plan this from the beginning? Had he been part of this dramatis personae from the beginning? Why was he being taken captive now? It didn't make any sense unless of course, it involved Nodame. He wondered if he would see Nodame again… Would this be their reunion… and their end? The possibility of losing his life had obviously occurred to him but it wasn't foremost in his thoughts The very idea of never sharing a lifetime of intimacy with her was the source of his turmoil. If she had been there that moment, he would have told her how much he loved her and how sorry he was that he had never dared to say it before. For a single, brief moment, he tried to imagine life without her and was flooded with a feeling of unassailable emptiness. He did love her… but he spent the early years trying not to love her that he didn't know when exactly it was that he did. For them, there was no single moment… just the culmination of many moments.

Chiaki saw the irony of the situation. It took a mad man to remind him how precious love and life was. At the rate that things were happening… he was not about to forget it in a hurry.

"What's wrong Nigel?"

"There's a black sedan behind us… it's been following us for the last 2 km."

"Really? I wonder why."

"Could it be the cargo that we're carrying?"

"Are you thinking 'angry boyfriend' here?"

"Or they could be spies and they're being hunted by the CIA."

"_Please_… Nigel… and _you_ say I have an overactive imagination." Jack groaned.

"We are not spies…" Nodame objected. "And we can hear you, you know."

"Do you know who those people are?" Nigel questioned.

"No… but we can guess…"

"Well, guess then…"

"Probably our kidnappers…" The princess said calmly.

"You were kidnapped? Why?"

"For a necklace… called the Fire of Maltovia."

"You are the princess of Maltovia?" Nigel looked at Princess Marina incredulously.

"You've heard of Maltovia?" The princess was astonished.

"The kidnapping has been reported on RNN."

The Kombi was quiet for some minutes except for the hum of the engine.

"How do we know that you're the real deal?" quizzed the ever suspicious Nigel.

Nodame had an idea. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Why?"

"There's someone the princess can ring…"

"I've seen this movie before too… " Nigel muttered sarcastically. "It's all a set up… you have your guy on the other end saying that she's the princess… and we, being suckers, fall for it."

"Do you have a phone or not?" Nodame was losing patience and an angry Nodame was not to be crossed. She leaned over and her eyes bored into his.

"Yes… " Nigel looking a tad intimidated. "Here… take it and don't kill me." He opened the glove compartment and scrambled around for the phone before handing it over to Nodame.

"I am not going to kill you… _baka_…" Nodame snatched the phone and gave it to the princess, who promptly dialed a number.

"So if you're the princess, is she your bodyguard?" Nigel addressed Marina nervously.

"No… I'm just a concert pianist…" Nodame shot him a terrifying look which almost sent him driving off the road.

The princess tried for some minutes to dial a couple of numbers but to no avail.

"I can't get Albert, Nodame… I can't get father either…" She was becoming very frustrated. "Their phones seemed to be switched off."

"Let me try calling senpai, he'll know what to do…" Nodame offered, relieving the princess of the phone. Dialing his number, she waited for it to connect...

* * *

Chiaki looked at his phone as it rang… "I should probably get this…"

"Put it on speaker…"

"Hello…" Chiaki was flustered. "Chiaki here."

"Senpai, it's me."

"Nodame? Where are you?" Chiaki never felt more relieved in all his life. _She's alive and well._

"I'm on the road… somewhere… We escaped and we found two peeping toms and got them to drive us into the city." There was a murmur of a protest at the use of the term peeping toms in the background.

"Ah… it's Miss Noda… I hear. You're just in time." Another voice had made itself heard.

"Who is this?"

"I'm sad that you've already forgotten me after our tête-à-tête the other night at the embassy reception…"

"Cousin Boris?" The princess was dumbfounded.

"Marina… you're there too. Good, good…"

"What's going on?" Nodame pleaded.

"You'll find out soon but you'll have to come to me this time."

"Why do we have to come to you? It was you who kidnapped us, wasn't it? I thought I recognized that voice, when you came to see us in the cellar." Nodame was at her antagonistic best.

"You do have a good ear, Miss Noda… You really are a brilliant musician. What a pity." The Count praised effusively. But then his tone of voice changed to something slightly more sinister. "If you value the life of Mr Chiaki here, I am sure you will want to be here before I blow the place up."

**Author's Note:**

_Too cheesy maybe? Unfortunately, I have such a weakness for cheesy..._

_Thanks to all the regular reviewers… you're my carrot to keep going…_

_ChalakChalak: See… lots of fluff… Hope you like it._

_Thanks for all those messages of support but a member of my family is quite ill and it is very distressing. But this story keeps hanging around me like a bad smell, so like it or not, I am compelled to snatch every spare moment I have to write it. And oddly enough, it's keeping my mind from moping about the bad stuff._

_I wonder if any of you reading make fanvids because I have a great idea of a Nodame/Chiaki one using Cole Porter's "You Do Something to Me". There are a bajillion versions out there of the song and I'm sure one of you with the right software can do something good. Just let me know when you do, okay? I would love to see it. _


	8. Chapter 8

**A Roman Holiday**

**Chapter 8**

"Bethstein?"

"Yeah, speaking."

"It's Magetti here. We've got him… Weiler, that is. Spilled his guts the moment airport security put the handcuffs on."

"Good… did he say anything we should know about?"

"Said he took off like a rabbit when he found out that Steinhausen was planning to blow the whole place to hell."

"Blow it up?" Bethstein was taken aback. _He's resorting to explosives? _

"Yes… those were his exact words…"

* * *

Nodame remembered how awestruck by her surroundings she was a few nights earlier as she entered the Teatro dell'Opera. Now that feeling was superseded by an overpowering feeling of foreboding… which was causing internal tremors that refused to go away…_Will I at least I get to see_ senpai… _one last time_? To distract herself, she turned to her younger companion. 

"Your highness… you really shouldn't come…"

"You heard him, Nodame… I had to."

"I still think you should have left with those two peeping toms and gone as far away as possible from this place."

"And leave you to face this by yourself? Not a chance. We are in this together… to the very end."

* * *

"Mr Bethstein…" 

"Yeah, what's up?"

"We found this in the lobby." A member of the _Carabinieri_ handed him a business card. It was his calling card, the one he gave Chiaki.

_Damn! So he's here too. What the devil is going on around here?_

"Are we all set?"

"We are good to go."

"Remember... wait for my signal."

* * *

They had all gathered on the large stage… seemingly insignificant players on a platform not of their own choosing. An old recording of _Cavalleria Rusticana_ was blaring and crackling backstage on a grammaphone of days gone by. Count Boris Steinhausen, the man of the hour, was seemingly absorbed in the music… his eyes were closed and he hummed along with the great coloratura dramatic soprano, Maria Callas, in her first recorded performance of the said opera. She sang the part of Santuzzi, the badly used peasant girl. 

"What a shimmering Santuzzi… the despair… the anger…" Steinhausen muttered. "_La Divina_…"

All the while he would ignore his audience consumed by the world that he had constructed for himself. It would be some moments before he acknowledged his captives.

"Princess Marina, Miss Noda… welcome to my opera… my first and last performance, of course." Steinhausen greeted them enthusiastically. "You remember Mr Valdez from the other day?"

Nodame recognized Mr Valdez as their _de facto_ driver. He merely nodded and took his place beside Count Boris.

"Where's sen… Shinichi… you promised to let him go if we came." Nodame was understandably belligerent, for Chiaki was no where to be seen.

"One thing at a time my dear… don't rush me. I'm the director, don't forget that." Steinhausen said this with an eerie calm. He looked like a man who had been baptized by fire and seemed unperturbed by anything.

"Finding that trapdoor was a stroke of luck, Miss Noda… and you showed good investigative sense. But it wasn't really necessary to run away, you know. All that effort for nothing."

"Cousin Boris, why are you doing this?" The princess was visibly shaken.

"Why do anyone of us do what we do? Because of love… my dear…"

_Love? What is he talking about?_ The princess was flummoxed.

"How can _you_ talk about love?… You've hurt so many people… put lives at risk…" Nodame shouted defiantly. "You don't know anything about love!"

"I have loved more deeply than you ever will, you chit of a girl…" Steinhausen losing a little of his cool.

"She's right… Boris… Clarisse wouldn't have wanted this." Prince Maximillian's voice resounded with quiet dignity through the auditorium.

"His royal highness is punctual as usual." Steinhausen took a mocking bow. "He's entered the conversation but not taken the stage. How unprofessional... not to mention rude."

"If you want me up there with you, just say the word… I've brought the Fire of Maltovia as requested."

"Ah, the prop… fit for a princess… well, we must let the princess wear it then."

"Boris, leave the young people out of this. Your quarrel is with me."

"Don't spoil it for me, Max… this is my big moment… my swan song."

"Boris, I know about the brain tumour… I'm so sorry."

"I don't need your sympathy… today I want retribution and I intend to get it."

"Why don't you just shoot me Boris…get it over and done with. It's me you want, isn't it?"

"Father… no… What are you saying?" The princess implored in horror.

"Ssssh… it's alright, Marina…" Her father said reassuringly.

"What's going on, father… why is Cousin Boris talking about retribution? What is this about him having a brain tumour?"

"It's a misunderstanding… Boris thinks I am the one who came between your mother and him."

"_Think?_ I don't _think_… I _know_…" The count sneered.

"Well, Count Boris, I'm afraid that there are gaps in your knowledge." Bethstein strode into the room at that moment

"Ah, it's the handsome prince come to rescue the princess from the wicked witch and the fiery dragon." Steinhausen announced mockingly.

"If I must… I'm hoping it won't come to that…" Bethstein patted his coat pocket. "His highness believes that Count Boris Steinhausen is a good man in spite of everything and I will defer to his wisdom. But don't think I won't use this when the time comes."

"Ah, Max… you were always such a saintly soul… so naïve…"

"Because I choose to believe in the best in people?"

"What a performance… what bravura… You certainly fit the description of the word 'hypocrite' as used by the ancient Greeks… an actor of the worst possible pedigree…"

"I have nothing to hide, Boris… Until this afternoon, I didn't even know that you and Clarisse were lovers."

"Liar!"

Bethstein chose that moment to intervene. "I spoke to Baron Adler earlier this morning, Steinhausen, and he told me everything. The Adlers set you up… they used your worst instincts against you."

"Enough… I don't need to hear anymore of this claptrap…"

"You… Count Boris, were your own worst enemy… you've always been… It wasn't hard for the Adlers to bribe that barmaid from Tusana to place you in a compromising position."

"Stop it…" He hissed. In his rage, his face twisted into something inhuman. It was clear that his illness was tormenting him. From his coat pocket he drew out a box-like object roughly the size of a pack of cigarettes. "Or I will blow this entire building to kingdom come." From what Bethstein could see it looked to be a remote of some sort.

"Alright… you win…" Bethstein put his arms in the air and made a move to back down. "But let me ask you this… can you be absolutely certain, Steinhausen, that the prince is guilty of what you say he is because if I heard correctly, you called him "naïve" and "saintly" just then."

"He's playing mind games with me… trying to manipulate me into letting him go."

"The only thing that's playing with your mind is that tumour growing in your brain… I saw your medical reports… it's in the advance stages and it's affecting your judgement."

"You're trying to confuse me… No… I'm not going to fall for this… Where were we? Oh yes, the necklace. The princess must wear the necklace. Valdez, get the necklace."

Valdez, who was obviously the willing errand boy, in this tragic-comedy, obediently went over to the prince and relieved him of the box he had been carrying.

Steinhausen looked around the stage and it was only then that he noticed that the princess was now on her own. "Hello… we're missing someone… where did Miss Noda get to?"

No one but Bethstein saw Nodame sneak behind the curtain and backstage. Everyone was so focused on this confrontation and all the revelations that she was able to scurry away unnoticed. She was anxious about Chiaki, as all the characters of this farce had been gathered in the auditorium but for him and at the rate things were going, she did not place much confidence in any promises made by Steinhausen regarding anyone's safety. Steinhausen's mental state had obviously deteriorated to such an extent that reasoning with him was no longer possible… the man appeared to be barely in command of his faculties. Judging from the non-existent crew that was on hand to watch the place, it was clear that he wasn't expecting to survive this encounter and from what she had heard, he was determined to take as many down with him as possible.

Fortunately for Nodame, she was scarcely a novice to the ins and outs of theatres and other kinds of performance arts venues. The labyrinth of rooms was less intimidating than it otherwise would have been. The question now was whether she would reach Chiaki in time… before she was missed. She decided to take a chance and call out to Chiaki… there were just too many rooms to get through them all in haste.

Chiaki was bound and but not gagged which was fortuitous. He heard her calling from afar and responded in kind but wasn't sure if he had been heard.

"Nodame… I'm here…"

After some moments, he heard the sound of footsteps nearing toward his direction. "Senpai?"

"I'm here…" He tried again.

He heard the steps quicken before the door burst open and a familiar figure bounced up to him excitedly.

"Senpai… I was so worried…" She flung herself onto him and held on to him as though her life depended on it. "I'm so glad… that you're … safe."

For as long as he could, he didn't say a word and savoured the touch of her on his person. There was a time in their past, where he would make a show of resisting her embrace but now he would joyfully surrender himself to her. She was with him, alive… and all he wanted to do was revel it in and enjoy the moment.

"Are you alright, senpai?" She asked anxiously, troubled by his silence. "Did they hurt you?" She looked him over for any visible signs of assault. There appeared to be none.

"Nodame… I…" He hesitated.

"Senpai?" She looked at him quizzically.

"I wasn't sure if… I was worried sick… I'm so glad." He was fumbling all over his words. _I thought I was going to lose you… forever… The thought of never seeing you again…_

She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm alright… A few scratches here and there… but what an adventure!"

Then remembering their predicament, she sobered slightly. "Count Boris wants to kill the prince and princess… maybe all of us…"

"I know…" Chiaki moved to take her in his arms and kiss her but was immediately restrained by his bonds. "Nodame, can you untie these ropes?"

"Ooops… so sorry… Here…"

While she was busily trying to undo his bonds, he scrutinized her carefully… never once taking his eyes off her. _There is so much I want to say to you but why can't I?_ He memorized every gesture. every contour, every aspect that made him love her. _Just in case._

After a time of tugging and pulling on the ropes, she managed to free him. "Senpai… you stay here. It's probably safer for you here right now. " She made her move to go.

He promptly stayed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked harshly. His harshness a cover up for his anxiety.

"I've got to go back… and help… before that mad man blows us all up."

"Who do you think you are? Just leave it to the authorities…"

"The princess is my friend, I've got to help her…"

"Who am I then? Nothing?" He demanded forcefully and turned aside to hide the fear from his eyes. "I can't lose you… not now... not again."

"You won't, I promise." Her fingers flitted against his hair and cheek. Something inside of him stirred and the effect it had on him brought him to his knees. Almost instinctively, he seized those fingers with his own, guiding it to his lips and kissed them with no intention of letting them go.

He knew he was being selfish but 24 hour earlier he had no idea if she were dead or alive. "Well, I'll come with you to make sure you keep that promise." He stood and pulled her up with him.

"But senpai…" She protested.

"You've done enough foolhardy things in the last two days to last a lifetime … After we're married, there will be no more of this crawling around in underground tunnels and running away from villains. At least, not without me."_Married… to you… You don't know how wonderful that sounds... after all this time.  
_

"_Senpai_…" Nodame hugged him happily. "I've missed you so much." Chiaki was in his authoritative conductor mode. Her words to the princess echoed in her thoughts. _He cares for me and wants to take care of me._

His demeanour softened "And I, you…" He whispered tenderly into her ear. _More than you will ever know._

Holding on to her as tightly as was possible, he wondered how he ever thought he managed to survive the last 24 hours without her. But she was here now and he wasn't letting her out of his sight for a single moment. They were soulmates, who had lost their way from one another, now locked in an impassioned embrace while time graciously stood still for them.

But not forever… their reverie was rudely awakened by the remembrance of friends in jeopardy and approaching footsteps.

"_Senpai_, we'd better go…" Nodame reminded, cutting short the poignant reunion.

"Alright…" As he reluctantly released his hold on her.

* * *

"Boris… leave those two alone… they have nothing to do with this…" Prince Max implored. 

"Too late. They became part of this when Miss Noda came to visit. Besides, they are perfect candidates being lovers and musicians. Now they must be present in the finale."

"Why prolong the inevitable… "

"My work here is incomplete."

"What do you want with Marina then?"

"She looks like our beloved Clarisse, doesn't she? The beautiful golden hair and the Fire of Maltovia sparkling under the stage lights. She will play her part." Steinhausen gandered over to Marina and fondled her long blonde hair…"

"Have you gone insane, man?"

"Not completely, my dear cousin. Not completely."

* * *

Mr Valdez, Steinhausent's silent, brawn errand boy, was sent to find the wayward captive. Twice, she had slipped through unnoticed and it was anyone's guess how he had been instructed to deal with her. His size would give him the upper hand and his unquestioning obedience suggested that he would see his task through even if it meant injury to himself. The others would wonder later what connection he had with Count Boris that would cause him to be so steadfastly loyal. 

It wasn't too difficult to guess where she would head to… Women were inclined to be sentimental… and not as unpredictable as were normally thought to be. Still, she had proven to be more than a little resourceful in tight situations. He could hear the shuffling of feet in the room where they had left Chiaki, appropriately named after one of Italy's greatest operatic conductors, Tullo Serafin. Valdez quickened his pace. Surely, he had them now…

Valdez groped for the automatic silencer that he kept in the holster under his sports jacket and swung the door open. With professional aplomb he scanned the room in its entirety for his targets but there was no immediate sign of them in the cluttered room. There were stacked chairs… costume rails… half opened boxes to maneouvre around. Maintaining his vigilance, he knew that they still had to be somewhere in the room, perhaps even taking refuge in one of two cupboards that stood against its walls. Valdez dipped his line of vision and watched for any sign of activity along the ground before taking two cautious steps forward. The ropes that held Chiaki were dangling on the chair which kept him prisoner. She had to have been there recently.

He took another step forward and sensed that he was close to one of his subjects. But before the hunter could capture his prey, the hunter became the hunted. The innocently placed stacked chairs that were strategically positioned became his undoing. One push from behind, they fell on to Valdez like a tower of bricks and he was crushed under their weight. All of which happened quickly and Steinhausen's henchman didn't know what hit him. He was out cold. The young couple that plotted his downfall looked over his unconscious body.

"Is he dead?" Nodame asked.

"I doubt it." Chiaki bent over warily and put a finger under Valdez's nostril. "Yup, still breathing."

"So what do we do now? We can't just leave the others to be murdered by Steinhausen."

"There's not a lot we can do…"

"Hmmm.." Her lips were pursed and her expression showed she was deep in thought.

"I don't think I like the sound of that 'hmmm'." Chiaki eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, come on _senpai_… don't be such a spoilsport… We only live once."

"That's why I'm worried."

* * *

"Chiaki…" Bethstein gasped in surprise as he saw the young conductor casually making his way on to the front of the stage. _What is he doing here? Trying to get himself killed?_

"Ah, Mr Chiaki, so pleased that you can join us." Steinhausen commented and looking somewhat self-satisfied.

"What are you doing?" Chiaki asked amicably, trying not to show how uneasy he was feeling.

"Putting my opera together… what else… Where's Miss Noda? She's missing all the fun."

"In the ladies room, I expect… you know, women…" Chiaki said affecting a casual disposition. "They always have to fix their make-up or do their hair…"

"Not going to tell me, are you?" Steinhausen gave a smirk. "That's alright… I'm sure we'll find out soon."

The truth was, Chiaki didn't know what Nodame was up to… and Nodame didn't seem keen to tell him. She merely instructed him to "distract the Count." and pushed him out onto the stage. It was probably just as well for Chiaki's heart and sanity that he didn't know what Nodame had in mind. At that moment she was climbing the stepladder that led to the theatre's catwalk. She had some vague idea about jumping and using the element of surprise. Like everything she did, Nodame tended to play by ear.

"Miss Nodame… psst…"

Nodame looked down to see who was addressing her.

"Jack? Nigel? What are you two doing here?" Seeing the two British soccer fans took the wind out of her sails.

"Don't look at me…" Nigel rolled his eyes in despair. "That person…" Pointing to Jack with his thumb. "Had the bright idea of coming back and playing hero."

"We couldn't leave you ladies here by yourselves in the hands of that homicidal maniac."

"Yes, we could have… we could have driven to the stadium by now. Instead we're about to become canon fodder."

"There's plenty of time before the game." Jack nudged Nigel aside and shot him an exasperated look. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Boys… seeing that you're here, you are just in time to help Nodame save the day." She flashed them a brilliant smile.

* * *

Apart from himself and the Count, the princess was also on stage. She was wearing what he guessed was the Fire of Maltovia from its fiery, orange shine. He had only met her once and remembered how young and beautiful she looked then. But on this day, the weight of the world had fallen on her shoulders and her face, still beautiful, betrayed a sorrowful world weariness. Secrets, skeletons and a potential almighty scandal… it was a tangled web where the past was in collision course with the present. Out of everyone in this sordid tale, the princess indubitably was the one most affected by its unveiling. She was young, innocent and sheltered and had grown up believing her mother the model of a public figure. She had been dealt a devastating blow. 

The Count, still clinging on to what he claimed to be a remote for explosives he had set up around the auditorium was busying himself with what looked to be a score. Muttering and humming to himself at various times, he scribbled on it, rubbed things out and generally looked as if he was a million miles away. It did cross Bethstein's mind that Steinhausen could have been bluffing but there was no way of being sure without putting everyone else's life at risk.

"I have a hair trigger." Steinhausen had warned. That settled it. Bethstein had no reason to put it to the test just yet.

Nevertheless, the score that Steinhausen was so intent on completing, piqued Chiaki's curiosity. He strolled as casually as he could over to Steinhausen and took a quick glance at it.

"Interested in my music, Mr Chiaki?" The count looked at him, pleased as a schoolboy.

"Yes, may I have a closer look?"

"Of course… this is my _magnum opus_… my dear fellow… It's a pity that no one will get to hear it."

Chiaki studied it for a minute or two and realized that it was an original chaconne, written for the violin. Steinhausen, as Antonio Moroni had intimated, was a brilliant musician. Chiaki shook his head at such a waste of talent… the waste of a life lived in bitterness of a love lost. But it was also the perfect opportunity to catch him off guard. He prayed and hoped that Nodame would know exactly what to do when the time came.

"_I_ , for one, would love to."

"I'm sure you would, Mr Chiaki. But unlike what others might think I haven't taken leave of my senses. Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not making myself an open target for Bethstein's lackeys."

"Then _I_ will play it if you have an instrument here."

"_You _play?"

Chiaki nodded. Steinhausen pointed to a case lying on the floor centimeters away.

"Remember, Mr Chiaki… no tricks…" Steinhausen admonished.

"Of course." Chiaki responded affably. "I am, unfortunately, a little rusty."

* * *

It seemed fortuitous for Nodame to have the assistance of the two young British football fans… at least, to her mind, it would lessen the danger. The idea would be for her to climb the batten pipe and that one of them would control the fly system by releasing the rope lock and raise or lower the operating line… At a certain height, she would jump off and give the count the beating he richly deserved. In theory, it sounded pretty easy. Except that all too often, practice has a way of not conforming to theory. 

Nodame stopped in her tracks as she heard the striking harmonic phrases of the chaconne. _Who's playing the violin? Not senpai surely… He hasn't touched the violin in almost a year._ A thought then occurred to Nodame. _Was that his way of creating a distraction?_ A violin solo… with echoes of Bach and yet there was a melancholic strain that defied Bach.

She knew that it was up to her to seize the moment. She speculated that all eyes and ears would be on the violin and she hoped that it would muffle any noises that the pulley and weights would make.

She climbed onto the pipe and signaled for Jack and Nigel to raise it. As it rose, Nodame tighten her grip on the pipe and closed her eyes. Although she was not especially afraid of heights, something told her that it was better not to look down until the very last moment. As the pipe moved further out, she allowed her self to slip with only her arms grasping onto the pipe.

Nodame underestimated the amount of swing needed to land neatly on the count, so she ended up landing inches away and missing him. But undeterred, and with an unprecedented display of speed she swung her left leg round like a whip at the back of Steinhausen's knees. With her right leg, she threw it against the front of Steinhausen's feet and toppled him to the floor. Immediately and with gleeful purpose she fell on his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him.

While all this was happening the remote trigger flew out of his hand and off stage. Bethstein, as quick as a flash, with outstretched rugby arms, dived and cradled the object safely before it fell onto the floor.

Nodame kicked the count in the groin. "I should have done this two days ago and saved everyone a lot of headache." Her face showed she was determined to do more damage except that Chiaki thought it was time he intervened.

"Nodame, I think he gets the idea." He dissuaded her although for a brief moment he considered letting her finish the job for all the suffering he had caused.

Steinhausen groaned in pain and weakly attempted to raise his head, only for it to be met by the underside of Nodame's boot. "That, was for threatening senpai." Nodame declared and shook her fist at him.

When the Britishers saw that all was safe, they emerged out of their hiding place.

"Wow, Nodame… you're really wicked…" Jack was in awe as he surveyed the unconscious Steinhausen.

"I'm just glad I'm not on your bad side." Nigel muttered nervously. "Anymore..."

Chiaki, on the other hand, appeared far from impressed.

"What was that about?" Chiaki had on his sternest look.

"Huh?" Nodame responded with a bewildered expression.

"You could have gotten yourself killed doing that crazy stunt." His eyes boring into hers.

"Senpai… it was the only…"

"Don't you ever…_ever_… scare me like that again? I could have had a heart attack." He rebuked.

"But senpai…"

Chiaki didn't wait to find out what else she had in mind to say. He pulled her over to him and seared his lips onto her lips like a thirsty man who had finally found his oasis in the desert. The kiss as it was intended took her by surprise but she gladly gave herself over to its raw power, melting under its scorching blaze. Nodame recognized its intensity from that other time and allowed it to overwhelm her, to transport her to places not even _Puri Gorota_ had explored.

"You are quite mad, you know that, don't you… Noda Megumi?" Chiaki murmured when their lips finally parted.

"Are you sure you want to marry me, then… Chiaki Shinichi?" She asked softly, her gaze fixed steadily on his

"More than ever…" His eyes not leaving hers. "Someone needs to keep you in line and out of trouble."

"From where I was standing I thought you were both mad…" Bethstein had an amused twinkle in his eye. "Are you sure you're not sleeper agents for the CIA?"

"No, just your everyday, run-of-the-mill musicians." Chiaki suppressed a grin.

"There's nothing run-of-the-mill about either of you. She'll definitely keep you on your toes, Chiaki." Bethstein broke into a wide grin. "At least you'll have someone to watch your back."

"Not if she gets herself killed first." was Chiaki's wry comment.

"No way, Chiaki…" Nodame declared. "I'm going to live forever."

**Authors Note: **

_Just in case you're wondering… yup… there's more… Not a lot more… but more…_

_This will probably turn out to be my oddest chapter in the entire story because I cannot write action scenes to save my life. Ah well, at least there's plenty of Nodame and Chiaki fluff.  
_

_abelxesther4ever: You didn't really think I was going to kill Chiaki off, did you? I can oblige… but that's for another time. [snigger_

_Tacitus-8: I'm glad you find the cheese here palatable… I hope the amount of puns here aren't too distasteful. I swear I didn't deliberately set out to write them… they just seem to happen. [cackles evilly_

_ChalakChalak: I'm looking forward to seeing what you come up with if you do get to the fanvid. Nodame and Chiaki are so addictive, aren't they?  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Finale

**  
**

**A Roman Holiday **

**Chapter 9**

It was hard to believe that they had only been in Rome less than a week with so much that had happened. Chiaki heaved a big sigh of relief as he gave his complete attention to Nodame who was now sleeping soundly on his lap at the _Carabineri_ headquarters. A part of him blamed himself for not taking better care of her but in reality, what they had gone through in the past day or two was beyond anything that he or anyone could have ever imagined. It gave him a scare and a jolt… a life and death situation that could have ended badly. He shuddered at the thought… they came so close… Still Nodame managed to save the day in her own indomitable style. He had to smile, in spite of himself. She was the most foolish and yet, bravest person he knew. Once she had an idea in her head, she was like a dog with a bone. Or the proverbial cat with nine lives. But her courage went beyond that… he knew that she had faced many set backs in her life since childhood but she somehow managed to soldier on. It was one of the things he loved about her. Even when he felt like giving up on her, she never gave up on them. From the day, they met they became an oddly formed unit… her charms he resisted strenuously but her music bewitched him. To his extreme dismay, she made him realize that she was here to stay. There was everything to indicate that this particular unit would not survive the test of time but it had… so far…

If there was something that Chiaki could be grateful to Steinhausen for, it was that the entire incident reminded him that he had in his grasp something so precious that it should never be taken for granted. With everything he had achieved for himself, Nodame was irreplaceable. Success would come and go but she would be his constant. It was as he said to Bethstein, without her, the music would never sound the same. He used to wonder how he managed to put up with her… these days he only wondered how he would get through life without her.

* * *

"Marina, you should know, your mother was a good wife to me. She never ever gave me reason to think..." 

"I know, Father… but to live her life torn between many loves. It was so sad."

The prince nodded. "I always suspected that there was something haunting her but I never pressed the point." He paused a few moments before saying. "She could have made all the difference for Boris."

"Even now you say this… even after what he's done?"

"It is because of what happened I now see how the true of extent of what might have been for him. Chiaki tells me that the violin chaconne is a masterpiece and we should publish it." The prince had a look of regret in his eyes. "What a waste… 'Love makes fools, marriage cuckolds, and patriotism malevolent imbeciles.'"

"Is it all bad, father? What about Nodame and Mr Chiaki? They seem perfect together." was the princess' impassioned plea.

"It's not all bad… 'Men have died from time to time and worms have eaten them, but not for love.'" Her father looked fondly at her and turned to ask her, "So what are you going to do about Albert?"

* * *

The command performance of the Santa Cecilia Academy Orchestra in honour of His Royal Highness the Crown Prince of Japan was an unmitigated success. The orchestra and its guest conductor took their bows to a standing ovation and a wildly enthusiastic applause from the audience. For a whole range of reasons, it was an emotionally charged programme. No doubt, the young conductor had played out a whole gamut of feelings which reflected his response to recent events. _It is done_… thought the relieved conductor. It was over. 

Amidst the plaudits and accolades, Chiaki Shinichi, the guest conductor, had eyes only for one soul in the auditorium of the Parco della Musica. He espied her from his podium… she was wearing a white chiffon frock, adding her acclamation to the chorus around her. Her tears glittered under the lights as they were streaming down her face … For him, nothing else mattered much. At the end of the day, he may have played for presidents and princes but he alone knew that it was a serenade…_you are the queen of my heart_…

He would have preferred to have her all to himself… take her away from the crowds but he perceived that he would have to share her just a little bit longer. The Maltovian government was throwing a post-performance reception in their honour and in celebration of the princess' safe return. It was the kind of invitation that one did not turn down.

It was then he caught a glimpse of how much she'd had to share him with the rest of the world, how well she understood what his _raison d'etre_ was. He recalled the night they were strolling down the streets of Rome. She had been right in what she said… they had both been bestowed great gifts in service of humanity. Music was not just an individual expression of who they were as people but it was meant to be a shared experience. They were as much instruments as they were souls in search of truth. He considered himself blessed to have found his soul mate despite the unpromising start that began it all.

He was standing at the back of the room entranced by her _Liebestraum No. 3_ and observed the audience being gradually pulled in with every note, every measure, every phrase. They sat mesmerized by the masterful cadenza followed by the gentle fluid echoes signifying love's greatest hopes.

He came to the creeping realization that he would always have to share her with the world. Nodame, in her simple wisdom had already accepted this unspoken condition of sharing a life with him. It was who they were. But he would have to fight hard to find a space that was theirs alone.

"You are a lucky man, Chiaki…" Bethstein came and joined him. Their eyes fixed on the tenacious pianist and her fingers rolling all over the keys with the greatest of ease.

"I never tire of hearing her play… I don't think I ever will…"

"I should hope not." Bethstein remarked slyly. "You'll have to listen to this day in and day out… for the rest of your life… But it's not what I meant."

"Huh?" Chiaki turned to look at Bethstein.

"For you to be able to find someone or _the_ someone who can share your greatest passion with. That is a rare thing. You should treasure it and never let it go."

Chiaki nodded. "I know…"

"If, however, you ever consider giving up music… you can always look us up in Maltovia. We are always looking for good people to be part of our security detail. Miss Noda, of course, will get preferential treatment based on past performance."

Chiaki grinned broadly… their misadventures in Rome… that would be quite the story to tell the grandchildren about.

"Chiaki… don't be in too much of a hurry to get out of here… Stick around for a while. The prince has an important announcement to make." So saying, Bethstein walked away and proceeded to take his place next to the princess.

That last comment excited Chiaki's curiosity… he wondered what the announcement would be. He wouldn't have to wait long. Nodame had finished her performance to a hearty round of applause. She got up and took her bows. The princess went over to her, gave her a hug and kissed her in the customary European way. Nodame's eyes swept the room for signs of Chiaki and noticed him smiling his appreciation at the back of the room. She beamed with affection then found her seat beside the princess. After a brief interval of sorts, Prince Max got up to address the crowd. The guests immediately stopped their chatter and gave him their full attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen… I would like to say on behalf of my daughter, Princess Marina and I that we are honoured by your presence here with us tonight. There was a moment there yesterday that we weren't certain if we would still be among the living. It has made us the more grateful to be among friends now that the crisis has passed. We want to thank our friends, Miss Noda and Mr Chiaki for their bravery and the reason why we're standing here tonight is in no small part due to their quick thinking and bravery.

"Many of you know that the crisis had something to do with our cousin Count Boris Steinhausen, whom you may have heard is terminally ill. It's been a tragic story but we hope at least in his final days that he can find some peace in his home country.

"I am sure you don't need me to tell you that life is full of strange encounters and meetings… one can never predict what encounters will come our way but we can be sure that we can take something away with us every time they do occur. Some encounters enrich us and make us better people, others may threaten us… force us to rethink everything that we hold dear. The truth is that they are all opportunities in disguise for growth, for seeing another facet of ourselves and those around us.

"This is the legacy I want to leave my daughter and her children… I want her to fight for what is important to her and have no real regrets at the end of her life. I also want them to fight for love in all its aspects. Passion, friendship, kindness and self-sacrifice are some of the many aspects of love… one without the others and love is unbalance, incomplete… less than what it could be.

"All that said, I would also like to take the opportunity to announce my daughter's engagement to Mr Albert Bethstein." There was a soft murmur in the crowd. "Mr Bethstein regretfully tenders his resignation as the head of my security and is now preparing to be the future consort to the crown princess. I don't envy him." A few chuckles were heard. "But I wish them both all the best a father can give."

* * *

"Congratulations, your highness… That is wonderful news!" 

"I'm so happy, Nodame. Thank you."

"Eh?"

"It seemed that father had an inkling for some time about Albert and I… but… your courage inspired me to face up to search my own heart and face up to the truth."

"Your highness… that's fantastic but I really cannot take any credit for what's happened."

"You have been such a good friend. I am going to miss you."

"As will I also. It has been fun, hasn't it?"

"Life is such an adventure with you. There truly is no one in the world like you."

* * *

Chiaki had no idea how he managed to allow himself and Nodame to get talked into staying on at the embassy quarters. Mostly it was Nodame who talked him into it. The princess and her spent much of the night talking excitedly about weddings and other things that apparently occupy the female psyche. 

With the excitement of recent events still playing over and over again in his mind, Chiaki found himself unable to sleep and wondered how Nodame was coping. He got up and out of his room to go into hers. Knocking on her door and receiving no response, he assumed that she was fast asleep. _That idiot's probably completely worn out. And this was suppose to be a holiday for her. _He decided that they would probably need a holiday to get over this holiday when they left Rome.

He went back to his room and looked out of his window to the back garden. To his great surprise, he saw Nodame still in her gown doing a balancing act around the water fountain in the embassy's garden. _She's still awake?_

He sat for a while watching her – twirling, skipping and jumping around the hexagonal rim and then slumped onto the grass in sheer exhaustion. _Everything she does, she to the extreme._ He shook his head in mock despair. It was then he decided to join her outside.

She was still lying on the grass when he strolled towards her.

"Senpai… you're up too?" She turned to face him.

"Can't sleep?"

"No. Thought I'd go for a walk. But this looked a lot more appealing."

"Why didn't you come and get me?"

"I thought you were asleep… you looked so tired… You've been working so hard and you've been putting in overtime hours worrying about me."

_I can't hide anything from you, can I?_ "So have you…"

"I'll live… I'll catch up on the sleep I need later." She brushed it off casually. "What a beautiful night. I think I might just lie here under the stars the whole night."

"What if it rains?" Chiaki questioned.

"It's not going to rain… look at that… does it look like it's going to rain to you?"

"What if it does…" Chiaki insisted on pressing the point.

"If it does… I shall bask in its drops and allow them to roll off my skin."

"You are mad, you know… you'll catch cold doing that." He reached out for her hand. "Your hand is cold."

"Well, it won't be if you hold on to it."

"Is this some kind of trick to get me to hold your hand? You know, you don't have to resort to these kinds of tactics anymore to get my attention." Chiaki said suspecting some kind of tomfoolery a foot.

"I know…" Nodame responded in a tone of voice that gave him no clues as to her frame of mind.

"That was a nice reception." Nodame commented off-hand as if to change the subject. "I definitely prefer being behind a piano than being behind bars."

"You played well, Nodame. Your _Liebestraum_ was heartfelt and you certainly had the audience in the palm of your hand. It was an appropriate piece considering what came later."

"I'm glad you think so, I hoped Princess Marina liked it too."

"I'm sure she did."

Nodame fell silent for some moments and found her tongue again.

"Happy endings are nice, aren't they, senpai?"

"Yes they are."

He'd noticed that she had been uncharacteristically quiet all evening and had brushed it off as tiredness. But it was more than that… she seemed preoccupied with something. Did something happen to her when she was on the run despite all claims to the contrary? It troubled him that the usually easygoing Nodame was brooding and being reticent.

"What's wrong, Nodame… you don't look happy."

"Oh don't mind me… I'm just thinking…"

"What about?"

"About Mr Bethstein and Princess Marina."

"Aren't you happy for them?"

"Of course, I am. It's just that…" It seemed like she was grasping around for the right words. "Why do you worry about me so much, senpai?"

Chiaki was flabbergasted._ Do you even have to ask?_ "Well, in case you haven't noticed, you nearly got yourself killed 24 hours ago and now you wonder why I worry about you?" He looked at her cynically.

"But why does it matter to you if I do get killed?"

"Is that a serious question? Or is this purely academic?" Chiaki was mystified by her line of questioning.

"I'm serious, of course…"

He turned to scrutinize her and she appeared to be in earnest. "Of course it matters."

"But why?"

"Because I would miss you." _Nodame, what do you really want me to say?_

"Do you love me, senpai? I mean, really, really love me? I know you care about me… but do you love me the way a man does when he makes love to a woman?"

Shinichi was blown away by the directness of the question. He had been skirting around the issue for the longest time. _What's brought this on?_ They had been together for almost 6 years now and were going to be married in the fall. It was last thing he expected her to be asking him. _Doesn't she know?_ His first thought was to make light of it…

But he seeing the look on Nodame's face… so serious… so full of doubt, he gave it more attention.

"Have I said or done something to make you doubt my feelings for you?"

"That's just it. What do you feel about me? It's just that you've never said that you love me and I'm wondering why. Is it because you have doubts… or that you don't trust me enough?"

Reflecting momentarily, Chiaki remembered what he had said to Bethstein that time and how even with all that he was thinking and feeling, he still couldn't say it.

"There are no doubts and of course, I trust you."

"Then why, senpai…"

"Nodame, it's not you…"

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that I'm not really good with saying such things."

"Even though we're going to be married soon? You still can't say it to me?"

"It's not that easy …"

"Do you have doubts about me? If you do, please tell me now."

"It's not you, Nodame, it's me. I am my father's son… "

"Yes, but you're not your father…"

"I sometimes think… what if the same thing that happened to my parents, happened to us? My saying it will cheapen the meaning and the power of those words."

"It doesn't have to. Not if you meant it here and now…"

Chiaki could see that Nodame was exceedingly overwrought. She'd been through so much the last two days. It suddenly occurred to him that she was afraid… all the trauma and stress of the kidnapping and trying to elude their captors had taken its toll in spite of the brave face she had shown to him and the world.

_She could have died and I haven't even told her that I love her. That's what upsetting her so much. _

"Nodame, I had no idea it meant that much to you…"

"I just want to know, senpai… I need to know…" The tears were rolling down her cheeks.

He knew she was right. It was a moment of truth… one among many in their life together. If he failed her now, there would always be this unspoken barrier between them. For the sake of their future he had to set aside his own misgivings.

While his own mind was now in turmoil, she continued to speak hers.

"I don't want us to be married because I've become a habit with you. In the early days, I would have married you at the drop of a hat or even because I felt that you cared for me even the tiniest little bit. Senpai, we've been together a long time now… and people do things out of loyalty… I don't want that anymore. I want your love and if you cannot truthfully and honestly give me that, then I'd rather have my heart broken now. Because I know now that I want to be loved completely, honestly and passionately. Obligation is a terrible reason for marriage… so please tell me now… why you want our relationship to continue."

Chiaki was thunderstruck. The _hentai_ that he had come to love had blossomed into a beautiful and contemplative woman. He was in danger of losing her… not to some mad man or to their respective careers but because of his own cowardice. She deserved better and she was asking for… no… demanding the best.

Speaking into the night sky, he asked:

"If you're a habit with me it is because I cannot imagine seeing a piano without you behind it… I cannot imagine not being awake in the middle of the night because you're up playing Chopin, Rachmaninoff or Liszt. I cannot imagine myself having dinner without seeing you across the table, devouring it all in 15 minutes. I cannot imagine going backstage and not seeing your tears or hearing you tell me how much you loved the performance. And I cannot imagine getting up on that podium night after night without seeing your face in the audience.

"And most of all, Noda Megumi, I cannot imagine life without you… you mad, idiotic, brilliant you. I don't know if I can truthfully say that I love you completely, honestly and passionately. But I do know that love is an empty, meaningless word if you weren't there to fill it."

He turned to look at her and saw her weep… uncontrollably, piteously and joyfully… her hands shielding her tears. Taking her hands, he drew her to his side. She was shaking like a leaf.

All she could manage through the curtain of tears was…

"I love you too, Chiaki Shinichi… From the day I found you sprawled outside my door."

* * *

Prince Maximillian stared out onto the rose bushes that his beloved Clarisse had planted all those years ago. Shifting his gaze slightly to the right, he noticed the young conductor and his pianist fiancee with their arms around one another loving openly, wholeheartedly and passionately.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_It is done... all done... All this fluff is making me sneeze. _

_Now you know the real reason why I wrote this entire story, it was so that I can write this last chapter. This chapter pretty much encapsulates everything I want to say about Nodame and Chiaki as a couple. It is my firm belief that while they will experience rough patches along the way, they are a couple for the long haul._

_ChalakChalak: Thank you for your kind words. I suppose I am probably a fair bit older than the average anime fan and it does give me a little bit of an edge in writing stories like this. Also, English is more or less my first language, I read a lot and watch far too many films. But it is heartening to know that you like the dialogue... it's something I've had to work hard at in the last couple of years._

_Lolita: Not sure if this is your idea of "undying love" but you get your declaration... ;)_

_Ebony10: Oh dear, the teacher in me worries about students being late for classes... I would hate to be the one responsible for luring you over to the dark side. But I'm glad that you love the story. :D_

_Lazzykane: Moi apologies... but I don't do weddings... ;) Mind you, I love weddings and a great supporter of the marriage estate. I'm all weddinged out this year though. But if you're all nice to me, I might do the honeymoon. :D There's a story here I read here that talks about Nodame ripping her dress at her wedding which appeals to me so I don't think there's much more I can add to that._

_I know many of you have followed this story from the beginning and I was very surprised that two chapters in, some of you had already put this on your favourites list. So I says to the husband, "What if they don't like the rest of the story?" With his characteristic male logic he says, "They can always take it off." (rolls eyes) I hope that you did like the rest of the story and that the ending is to everyone's satisfaction. I really wanted to finish this last night actually because I'll be going on holidays soon but I got really caught up watching more fanvids. I have loved writing Nodame and Chiaki... and honestly, I have quite a few ideas in the pipeline but there's a _Darker than BLACK_ story that's waiting to be updated so I think I will leave Nodame for a while. Meanwhile, I hope some of you can do one better. There really isn't enough fanfics for this fandom._


End file.
